


Feel Like Dancing?

by JustAWritist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Character Death, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWritist/pseuds/JustAWritist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's killed plenty of people before. He has to. If Rod Reiss wants it done, he gets it done. But that was before Reiss asked him to seduce and kill Levi Ackerman, right hand man of Erwin Smith, leader of Reiss's rival gang. Eren's never done something like this, and he's not sure he can. Because to seduce means to get to know, and the more you get to know someone, the more they become human. And it's much harder to kill a human than it is to kill a target. He just knows this isn't going to end well, and he may just be right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this is a short story I've been writing for some time that was only supposed to be your average, 4000 word short story...
> 
> WELL, 20,000+ words later that didn't happen. So now I've spent a while writing this and it's finally ready to release, only now that it's so long I figured it'd be best to split it up into 4-5 chapters. Good thing I write fast.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this monster of a short story cut down into a few decent chapters. Let's see how lots of research into 1920s cars and slang worked out, huh? Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Reference for 20s slang:  
> http://mollsanddolls.blogspot.com/2007/10/1920s-slang-dictionary.html
> 
> Come talk to me:  
> goldie-the-cat.tumblr.com

“It’ll be easy.” Hitch leans forward to whisper to Eren, she grins as she steps back, her dress waving around just below her knees. Her cloche a light shade of lavender, same as the straight, loose silhouetted dress.

“I don’t know… I mean, this isn’t exactly something I’ve been trained to do.” Eren glances over at the sandy haired girl, her eyes squinting as she peers up at the crystalline chandelier.

“I think that’s fake, y’know?” She pouts, looking back to Eren, “Shame, too, could’ve meant they have somethin’ worth nippin’ round here.”

“You know I would really prefer if you answered me straight for once.” Eren sighs, he adjusts the bowtie around his neck. A man in brown knickers, obviously jazzed, bumps into Eren and mutters a quick apology before stopping in front of Hitch.

“Well, ‘ey there Sheba, I’ll give ya a clam if ya give me a dance.” He slurs, Eren frowns, the smell of alcohol radiating off of the man was nauseating. But he found some irony in the fact that a buzzer was hanging loosely out of his pocket, on the brink of clattering to the floor. Not even the police had respect for the prohibition.

“Sure sugar,” Hitch smirks, she grabs onto the mans extended arm before casting a mischievous look back at Eren, “See? I’ve still got it.”

“I change my statement,” Eren replies, “I would prefer if you answered me for once.” Hitch rolls her eyes, sighing as if exasperated.

“Look, Palooka-"

“Hey!” Eren interrupts,

“I’ll be on the level with ya, jus’ do what Reiss trained ya to. You’ll do fine.” Hitch finishes, brushing aside Eren’s protest. Eren sees he’s getting no more out of her, as Hitch turns and begins giggling at some unintelligible remark or other that the ossified man made.

“If we end up on the lam I blame you.” Eren grumbles to himself, but nonetheless he turns and begins to look around, recalling what Rod Reiss told him to do.

_"A rival gang is infringing on our business.” The ever so slightly plump man looked from left to right, exposing a white handkerchief and lifting his bowler to dab at the sweat that made his forehead sheen. Whatever had happened before he called Eren into the room, Eren had no doubt it had caused one of Rod’s infamous panics. For a fleeting moment Eren felt pity for whatever sap had been in the room with him at the same time._  
“And I’ve got a feeling they’re about to put us under.” Rod took a breath, the handkerchief returning to his pocket as he steeled his gaze onto Eren.  
“Before you and I get a nice pair of bracelets because I ask Kenny to do something drastic…” Rod trailed off, “I need you to get on your glad rags and bump someone for me, nice ’n easy.”  
“Why don’t you get Kenny to do that?” Eren asked, curiosity eating him whole. Half of him expected Rod not to answer, the other half was reminding him he had no place to speak out here.  
“Because this man knows Kenny.” Rod’s explanation surprised Eren, not just because Rod had actually answered but because Eren didn’t know of someone who was both a threat to the Reiss family as well as an enemy of Kenny that was still alive.  
“Well, I’ll be damned.” Eren shook his head, “Still, can’t Kenny clip him anyway?” It was when Rod’s eyebrows dug in towards his eyes that Eren knew he was pushing his limits of freedom.  
“Did I ask you to question my motives?” Rod hissed, but his face relaxed soon afterward. It was that very aspect, the contradictory calm nervousness that always took every other emotion, besides his panics, from the face of this man that kept his subordinates in line. That and the serial killer at his side. Of course being an egg helped too, but that was mostly for the torpedoes.  
“No, this guy can’t be killed with just force.” He explained, “Which is why I need you to seduce him.” Rod opened his mouth to continue but Eren had to stop him there.  
“Woah, woah, woah,” Eren held up his hands, “Repeat that again?”  
“I need you to seduce him.” Rod restated.  
“ **Seduce** him?” Eren repeated, “I don’t even know a guy, and for that fact, he’s a guy, ain’t he?” Rod sighed, as if he expected this kind of outburst.  
“Levi Ackerman has very particular tastes…”  
“Ackerman?” Eren hissed again. “Now he’s not only a bird, but an Ackerman too?”  
“I told you Kenny knew him.” Rod didn’t react to Eren’s sudden panic.  
“You didn’t tell me he was related to him.” Eren hissed, Rod’s eyebrow twitched and somewhere deep inside of Eren’s gut it told him to shut up and listen before someone clipped him instead.  
“And that, Eren, is why we need you to seduce him.” Rod repeated, “Levi knows Kenny’s ways, by those means he knows our ways, too. Which means if you, or anyone else, try to bump him off the way we normally get people, you’ll be the one in your chicago overcoat, not him.” Rod explained, “The only thing we’ve got on Levi is his… preferences, and if we can use that to his advantage then all’ll be hotsy-totsy and we can all go dip the bill.” Rod waited for Eren’s reply, “Do you understand?”  
“Yeah, yeah, I hear ya.” Eren mumbled, rubbing the back of his head, a nervous tick he developed long ago, “But why am I the one who has to do it all?”  
“Because you’re the only one who won’t, or rather, you’re the only one who can’t afford to break my loyalty.” Reiss had him there, Eren grimaced. “There’s a party down at the Smith’s mansion, invite only, we’ve forged a few for you, Hitch, Marlo, and one of the mugs Kenny hired after our last little excursion. Should be chaotic, loud, and lots of jazzed numbers. Including Levi. Kenny’ll tell you how to find him, use the setting to your advantage and get him somewhere nice ’n private. Then clip him. Shoot him, shiv him, whatever works best for you. Just get that man’s corpse in the gutter by sunrise else we’ll all be drinking nevada gas like it’s goddamn ambrosia.” Rod explained, Eren had nothing else to say. “That’s all.” Eren took the dismissal and left.  
He hoped the night wouldn’t last long. 

Luckily, it seems as if Eren will be getting his wish. It’s not long before he finds someone fitting to Kenny’s description right where Kenny thought he’d be.

At the bar, downing a glass a hair of the dog before placing the small glass cup back down on the table. And damn was Eren at a loss for words.

If he was a gal, he’d be a doll. No shit’s given. The man had an undercut and pitch black hair that strangely stood out in a crowd of dancing colors. He was a sheik, and dressed to show off his it. Of course the crowd itself was an awkward blend of the casually dressed and those who wanted to show off just how many clams they had. But somehow this man managed to be the middle of the black and white, he didn’t look expensive, but Eren’ll be damned if he didn’t look nifty. Normally, numbers dressed in white shirts and colored ties, but somehow this man had gotten his hands on a black wing collared shirt and a white bowtie, the reverse fit him, somehow. There wasn’t any tailcoat or top hat as is so common among the swells around him. Just a pair of black pants and two-tone black and white lace up dress shoes.

Eren quickly realizes he’s been staring at the man for a while. And he’s thankful that the crowd around him keeps him hidden from the sight of most people. ‘Sides, no time to be ogling him, if this man really is Levi, Eren needs to kill him.

Eren slides beside a couple necking against the bar and sits in the seat next to Levi. Sitting closer to the man makes Eren feel… self-conscious, almost. He’d chosen to go more on the casual side of the dressing spectrum. A pair of suspenders and knickers with brown shoes and a blue button down shirt, and a duller red bowtie tied around his neck. Albeit there were plenty dressed similar to him, hell even the fucking copper that picked up Hitch is dressed like Eren, but he can’t help but feel out of place to this maybe-Levi man. Especially when the man turns to look at Eren. In his peripheral vision he sees the man give him the ole' one-two. Though Eren knows that if this _is_ Levi he’s not looking at his clothes or body. He’s checking to see if he’s got a mohaska or a shiv on him. Still, Eren shifts slightly at the look. The bartender saunters over, looking as if he’s a bit spifflicated himself.

“One shot of tequila.” Eren asks, the bartender gives a shaky nod before loping over to a bottle resting high on the shelves. Part of Eren is amused by watching the man attempt to reach the bottle and ending up slapping himself in the face when his arm fails to stay up. Eren gives a half-smile at the sight, suppressing laughter, he sees the maybe-Levi smirk in his peripheral vision.

“Happy to know I’m not the only one who finds these saps amusing.” Eren takes the risk and strikes up a conversation. It’s the first time Eren turns to face the man and he’s afraid his words are about to falter like a sap himself. The man is staring at him, no emotion or interest, just a look. He has smaller grey irises resting inside of eyes that slant just the smallest of ways, a frown resting on a pale face and an ever-so-slightly concave nose.

“No shit, watching jazzed as fuck pro skirts, ops, and dicks alike is always one of my favorite past times.” He replies sarcastically, “It’s a goddamn hoot.”

Eren will admit, he’s a bit caught off guard by the man’s loose vocabulary. From afar he looked like the quiet type who mainly just nods in reply. But the crass language shatters that image. But, it’s more real, strangely enough the intimidating language makes this man less intimidating to Eren. He’s less of surreal beauty and more of an actual person sitting next to him. Of course Eren wishes that he still seemed surreal and inhuman, making him human makes him harder to kill.

But Eren laughs, and not fake to seem interested but because he actually made him laugh.

“You slay me,” Eren replies, shaking his head, he holds out a hand. Part of him is hoping this man isn’t Levi, because this man just became a person to Eren, and Eren doesn’t exactly carry the torch to the idea of killing people. “I’m Eren, you?” As the words leave his mouth, he realizes what he just said. He just gave this man his real name, one of the number one fuck-ups that anyone of his profession could do. But it just… slipped out. He meant to give him a fake name, even had one all worked out. Well, that plan went down the gutter. If he’s lucky the man won’t say-

“Levi.” Levi shakes his hand, his grip is loose, like he doesn’t really want to touch Eren’s hand. Erin’s stomach drops but he keeps his face happy as he watches Levi reach for the napkin that’s placed next to his drink and wipe off his hand. Then a thought occurs to Eren. Why would Levi give him his real name? If he really was as dangerous and involved with the mob as Rod Reiss made him out to be, wouldn’t he know not to give his real name? Maybe this wasn’t the Levi that Eren is looking for. But how many Levi’s could be at one party? If his name was Jack then fuck, Eren would have been screwed over the moment he stepped through the door. But his name is Levi, and Levi isn’t exactly the most popular name of 1928. Eren has to make sure.

“Levi… I feel like I’ve heard it before.” Eren asks, he swings around in his barstool and leans his back against the bar, resting his arms on the countertop as well. “Do I know you?”

“You might have heard of me. Fuck knows who in this goddamn city knows my name.” Levi shrugs, “Not even I do.”

“Says you,” Eren answers, “You seem like man who has a good hold on who knows his name and who doesn’t know he exists.”

“Heh,” Levi laughs dryly, “And what kind of man is that?” He asks, the bartender wobbles over and places down a refill for Levi and a shot for Eren. Eren turns back around to face the bar. He toys with his glass. He’s never enjoyed the taste of alcohol, prohibition couldn’t affect him less. He only ordered it as an excuse to approach the man and see if he’s his target. Something Eren’s still working on.

“One who’s on the up and up.” Eren answers, all those common day folks don’t think twice about handing out their name and face to random strangers. But people who know what happens down under the dirt of the city? They tend to know how to keep themselves out of the know.

“Oh really?” Levi drawls on, “I always thought a fucking piker would be more likely to keep himself hidden from the crowd.” Levi leans away from the counter, he doesn’t touch his drink, neither does Eren.

“Well, now I feel insulted.” Eren chuckles, “I always considered myself rate, keeping a hold on who knows my name and who doesn’t.”

“If that’s so,” Levi turns to Eren, and Eren can see something forming behind Levi’s eyes, “Then why’d you give out your name to me?” He asks.

Shit, he’s been caught. Eren scratches the back of his head, catching himself on his nervous tick he lowers his hand. “I… er…” He stumbles over his words.

Levi smirks, “So it was your real name after all,” Levi leans forward again, the smirk falling from his face, “When you started blabbing about fake names and all that fuckery I wasn’t quite sure if you were bullshitting me.”

“Well,” Eren gathers himself, trying to recover, “I ain’t got a reason to lie to you…” He lies, “Yet.” He adds with a playful smile. Levi watches him, he hums quietly to himself, as if considering Eren’s answer. Eren lets the conversation fall silent.

He doesn't want to admit it, but he’s having a lot of fun talking with Levi. More than that, he is fairly sure that this is the Levi he’s assigned to clip. Eren inadvertently sighs, there are times when he wants to go ahead and dare Rod Reiss to take him on, disobey his orders. Admittedly that is most of the time. But he knows that he can’t, not until Reiss loses what he has on Eren.

But he won’t, the man’s got a knife around Eren’s throat and always makes sure he knows it. Levi watches Eren’s face, his eyebrows twisting down as the corners of his mouth pulls into a frown. The kid’s so expressive, Levi can read every emotion as it comes up and bubbles to the surface. Guilt, frustration, and reluctant hopelessness. The kind of hopelessness that whatever’s biting at Eren, well he’s fighting against it. Or he wants to, he doesn’t know how. Levi knows the feeling. Levi’s had that feeling.

“What’s eating at you?” Levi asks, mild curiosity nipping against his words. Eren snaps to attention, had he let slip again? Why was he so comfortable around Levi? Usually he was better than this. But not tonight. It must be because tonight’s job is a bit different than what he’s used to…

Speaking of which, how the hell is he going to seduce Levi? Eren doesn’t really think he’s got it. Then again, he’s never been one to beat one’s gums. Yet he finds himself doing just that with Levi. Perhaps the reason he’s able to chat and be so comfortable is because Levi’s nothing like Hitch or the rest of Reiss’s and Kenny’s men. Ironic, considering Levi’s an Ackerman.

“Nothin’,” Eren sighs, and what the hell? He takes the shot of tequila and downs the burning liquid. If nothing else, he’ll have to be a bit looser than he already is. Can’t be a bluenose, that won’t get him anywhere. The song ends and the band in the corner starts up a new one, a swinging tune that gets some of those who nibbled one too many hooting and calling to their ankles to go dancing. Eren takes the chance and swings his head to Levi, “Want to dance?”

“You,” Levi smirks, “Want to dance with me?” He straightens himself, “Not sure if you noticed, but I’m not exactly a fucking dame.” He glances back at the people now gathering up, women giggling as men pull them closer to begin the group tango. Soon each group is indiscernible from each other, just a mass of people dancing off beat to the music. An older woman shuffles by, muttering something about how improper it is to be playing such erotic music and dancing so inappropriately at a ‘sophisticated party’. Levi turns his gaze back to Eren.

“I know,” Eren grins, “But from what I hear, you don’t like fucking dames.” He’s thankful he took the plunge and drank, because fucking hell he can feel the blood rummaging around his cheeks, talking like someone goofy for Levi. At least he can blame it on the edge. He can tell by Levi’s sudden eye’s widening that he caught the man off guard. The Levi leans his head slightly to the side, his expression falling back to neutral.

“Well, you heard right.” Levi places the cup, which he had previously been swirling around, back down on the counter. Levi leans towards Eren, “So, what you going to do about it?”

Eren swallows, he’s not used to this. But he can’t fuck up, if he does… No, he won’t.

“I thought I already asked you for a dance?” Eren smiles with what he hopes is a seductive look. But he can’t see his face right now so he has no idea how he looks. Levi thinks something’s off, but there’s also something… different about this boy in front of him. It’s been a while since someone caught him off guard. He decides to play this out.

“I guess you did.” Levi stands, “Been awhile since someone one-upped me, shitty brat. Now I guess I’ve gotta make up for it.” He holds out his hand, Eren tries to swallow again, but his mouth is dry now. Perhaps he should’ve chosen a different song. Maybe a Charleston or even a foxtrot-type song. But he’d chosen a tango, and he’s gotta live up to his commitment now. Eren steels his resolve and grabs Levi’s hand. He slips off of the stool as Levi drags him into the chaotically swaying crowd.

“Woah,” Eren mutters when he’s bumped and jostled further into the crowd. For a moment he’s afraid he’ll lose Levi and grabs the hand in front of him harder. He hears Levi scoff at Eren’s momentary panic and suddenly finds himself pulled up against Levi. “You’re… shorter than me.” Eren remarks, he hadn’t noticed it before but he was actually about a head taller than Levi.

“No shit, mug.” Levi rolls his eyes, he slips his left hand around the small of Eren’s back, holding up his right hand.

“I thought the man was usually the taller one.” Eren teases.

“Do you want to dance or no?” Levi asks, Eren watches as his face changes ever so slightly. The small furrow of the eyebrows, he was getting to Levi. Eren grins.

“I also thought the one who asked the dame to dance was usually a man.” Eren continues with the tease.

“Usually, the man’s less of a fucking bearcat. Now, put your fucking hands where they’re supposed to go or beat it.” Levi demands. Eren laughs,

“Now who’s the bearcat?” He replies, but he places his right hand on the center of Levi’s back and takes Levi’s hand in his own.

“You, still.” Levi answers, he steps forward with his left foot and Eren mimics by stepping back with his right. At first it’s small movements, for Eren’s afraid of stepping on someone behind him. He keeps glancing back to make sure he doesn’t crash into anyone else. Part of him is also surprised that nobody’s watching the man-man pair dance. He suppose it must be a mix of the intoxication and the fact that the crowd is a mass of bodies by this point, and it’s near impossible to tell one person from another unless you stare hard at them. He would scratch the back of his head if he could, but his hands are currently occupied by Levi, so he settles for biting the edge of his lips instead.

“Hey,” Levi calls Eren’s attention back to him, “If we crash, it’s their fucking fault, get it?”

Eren’s grin returns, “Now, aren’t you just a darb?” He continues before Levi can interrupt, “But alright, I get it. No holding back.”

“Attaboy,” Levi replies. The two pickup to match the beat of the quickly paced song. Left and right, right and left. Among the disjointed couples moving in opposition, exclamations of ‘Oi, you stepped on my feet!’ and ‘Keep up with me, will ya?’ the two feel almost professional. For a moment the thought makes Eren laugh, two men dancing the tango at a competition would certainly be one for the papers. He can see the headlines now, Two Men Win Dancing Competition. Best paper they’d ever sell.

Surprisingly enough, they don’t step on anyone. Instead the two fall into near perfect sync, only the occasional from other couples earning an apology or a curse. They even start to add a little flair to their step, stepping back and putting their weight on the forward foot or in reverse, stepping forward and putting pressure on the foot in back. No toddling, just dancing. For the first time in… a long damn time, Eren enjoys himself. When the song comes to an end, they almost don’t notice. But the music stops and so do Levi’s feet. There’s a small tug on his hand when Eren steps back before stopping himself. It takes another moment for both of them to realize that they’re still holding hands, and quickly they release as the crowd shuffles apart.

“Not bad,” Levi remarks, he crosses his arms across his chest, leaning his head to the side as he glances at the floor.

“Same to you,” Eren replies. Without speaking to one another, the two of them exit the dance floor and walk back towards a clearing near the corner of the large room. As they approach the corner, a voice calls out in their direction.

“Levi!” The voice belongs to, as Eren finds out when he turns his head, a blonde male with slicked back hair and blue eyes wearing an oddly colored cream tailcoat and black bowtie, cream pants to match. For a moment Eren wonders how he could look so neatly put together in such a chaotic environment, as Eren’s hair has long since taken on a more disheveled look and he was sure his pants had some traces of wrinkles. But then again… Levi maintained the same odd neatness.

“Erwin,” Levi hisses under his breath, he doesn’t sound very pleased. “What the fuck is it now?” His voice drops down as the blonde male approaches them. Eren glances up and meets eyes with the taller man. The man, presumably Erwin, smiles at Eren with a kind of grin that sends shivers down Eren’s spine. It offsets him and he doesn’t know why, it’s polite ’n all but… too polite, almost.

“Excuse me, but I’m afraid I must steal this man from you for a second.” Erwin’s voice is smooth.

“Oh… erm…” Eren’s hand twitches with the urge to reach to the back of his head, but he steadies it at his side, “Go ahead.” He replies. Erwin nods and the two walk a ways away. Eren watches them leave. Erwin… Why does the name sound familiar….?

Wait, he knows the name because it’s the name of the host. Erwin Smith. Erin’s eyes flicker in between Levi and Erwin. Could it really be?

But there’s something more than that, too…

Eren’s stomach drops. Of course. How could he forget? The Smtih’s gang were the very people Rod Reiss hated, run by Erwin Smith. Eren had been warned that this was a Smith house but…

Oh shit, had he been discovered? Eren’s head whips around to the crowd, his eyes searching frantically for the lavender dress of Hitch, or black head of Marlo. Either one of them and Eren would know that he still has some way to get out of his if things go awry. He didn’t want to end up in stir or… worse. Instead he meets the eyes of a woman with a pair of cheaters who appears to be staring at him. She’s wearing a red beaded dress and grins, her brunette hair done up high on her head in a ponytail-esque fashion. The woman seems to see Eren staring at her and waves.

Is that the torpedo that came with them? No, he was a burly man. That woman is…

“Hey,” Eren’s shocked by Levi’s sudden approach. “You okay?” He asks, he follows Eren’s gaze, exhaling in frustration through his nose. “Hanji, goddammit, she’s probably been watching us this entire time. He turns to Eren, “Don’t get balled up, she’s just like that.” He explains.

Hanji Zoe… that was the other person Reiss had warned Eren about. Eren begins to feel like a trapped animal. Cornered, about to be caged and skinned.

Well, this was just a whoopee now, wasn’t it?

He has one last chance to make this work, maybe they haven’t found him out yet. Maybe Hitch slipped up and now they’re all just on alert. That might be it, after all, he wouldn’t put it past Hitch to get jazzed and have her shiv slip from her purse. Marlo’s probably still safe, maybe he’s trying to rescue Hitch right now… That must be it. It has to be. If it’s not…

“I didn’t even think you had that much tequila,” Levi’s talking again, Eren snaps to attention, “Look if you’re going to fucking upchuck or some shit I suggest you go outside, there’s enough shit around us already, I don’t need crap on my clothes, okay?”

“What?” Eren mumbles, he shakes his head, “No, sorry, it’s just a bit crowded in here is all.” He has one last chance, if he’s going to off Levi he’s got to do it now… But why is he so reluctant to? “Maybe we could head outside?” Eren tries to smile despite the sinking feeling in his stomach, now joined by a much too heavy heart, “Find somewhere a bit more… private?” He suggests. Levi’s expression changes for a split second, much too quickly for Eren to figure out what his face read but he knew something… something had just gone through Levi’s mind. Eren isn’t sure if that’s good or bad.

“Alright,” Levi says slowly, “I think I know of a good place without too many fucking interruptions, follow me.” He grabs onto Eren’s hand. Eren jumps at the contact, but he lets himself be pulled along by Levi, weaving in and out of the sweaty, drunken crowd and through the hall. Up the wooden stairs he and Hitch had come down just a few hours ago and into the cool night air. Eren’s tempted to ask where Levi’s taking him, but instead he just follows the smaller black haired man. Eventually Levi releases his hand, Eren stops for a moment but Levi gestures for him to follow. Eren walks behind Levi, past the cobblestone road with a few Velies, Wescotts, even a Ford and a Lafayette are parked, their metallic bodies gleaming against a near-starless night sky. The waning moon only looks like a slash against a black canvas. Eren follows Levi as he steps onto the lawn of the grand mansion. Eren hadn’t had much time when he and Hitch arrived to get a good look of the building, but now he could really admire the grandness of it all. Eren followed Levi off of the estate, into a small, slightly forested area. The Smith mansion was at the edge of New York City, far away from the actual City itself. Or far enough that trees sprouted up in sporadic arrangements. Levi continues to lead Eren until he hears a slight trickle of water. When Levi stops at the edge of a clearing, Eren peaks around him to find what appears to be a park area with a dirt path and a pathetic excuse for a stream dribbling down a couple of rocks and a small ditch. The trees have mostly been cleared away but the bushes and undergrowth appears to grow wild.

“This was supposed to be a public park,” Levi explains, “But the project got abandoned due to lack of funding.” He turns to Eren, “Now it’s just nesting grounds for wild plants.” He shrugs nonchalantly.

“Honestly, I feel like this should be ugly,” Eren admits, “But somehow… I find it pretty damn beautiful.” Levi chuckles when Eren says this,

“It does that to people.” He turns his back to Eren, staring out at the clearing, “That’s why I like it.” He shrugs nonchalantly, not saying anything more.

Now’s his chance. If there was ever a chance, it’s now. Eren can feel the cool of the shiv tucked under his blue shirt, in between his pants and shirt. It had previously seemed nonexistent, but now the metal loomed over him, a reminder of what needs to be done. Eren feels the edges of his fingers begin to shake, but he clenches and unclenches his hands, stopping them. He’s killed before, but he hadn’t talked with those people. He hadn’t gotten close to them. He hadn’t had any reservations. He always _wanted_ to kill them, for his own safety and for to keep Reiss happy. But all of a sudden he’s having a moral conflict.

He has to kill Levi, what Reiss has over him should trump any hesitation. But somehow… he just can’t.

Eren feels his hand begin to shake again, and it’s a strange urge but he wants to bite it. Bite it to stop it from shaking. That was his nervous habit before he started rubbing the back of his head. He knew he had to stop when the skin was so red and raw that it didn’t heal correctly.

But why is he reminiscing about that now? He shouldn’t be, he has a job to do…

Eren reaches back, lifting the edge of his shirt as his fingertips brush against the cool of the metal. He winces, as if he himself had been cut by the knife. He doesn’t want to do this, he doesn’t want to do this, but he has to.

Eren remembers why he ever killed anybody, why he always obeyed Rod Reiss’s every command, and he pulls the knife from the back of his pants.

Eren grips it until his knuckles turn white, now’s his time.

Eren lifts his hand, raising it high above his head. He swings it down.

But it never makes contact.

Well, the knife never makes contact, his arm on the other hand… Levi has it trapped in his grip. Eren’s eyes go wide. For a moment he feels relief that the attempt failed, like a weight has been lifted off of him, like all the air and pressure that had been building up inside of him just deflated, but then he looks at Levi’s eyes and he feels fear. Levi’s eyes are shining, murderous, and glaring at Eren with one intent. To kill.

It’s a matter of moments before Eren finds himself on the ground, Levi’s leg sweeping his feet out. Eren yelps as the knife is wretched from his grip. He tries to turn and stand but he’s met with a kick to the stomach. Eren collapses, winded, before he realizes that Levi must be raising the knife behind him. Eren rolls to the side as the shiv plunges into the ground next to him. He pushes himself off of the ground and stands, only to be met with Levi’s fist. Eren recoils and steadies himself a few feet away. He feels something salty, metallic, on the edge of his tongue and feels something sticky and wet drip out of the corner of his mouth. Eren spits blood into the grass and grimaces.

“Kenny is losing his touch if this is what he trains.” Levi speaks as he takes a step forward, Eren sucks in a breath. So he does know… how long has he known…? “Or is Reiss just such an idiot to send an amateur after me?” Levi questions. His voice is steely, cold… A new kind of anger that Eren’s had no experience with. Not hot rage, but cold. Ice cold.

“No,” Eren doesn’t know why he answers, he should probably just be quiet and fight, but he answers nonetheless, “Kenny didn’t train me, and I’m no amateur.” Eren watches as the rage disappears for a fraction of a second, giving way to surprise and maybe even curiosity. But then the coldness is back, and it chills him to the bone.

“Then who the hell did?” Levi asks, but Eren’s done. He’s done talking and he’s not in the mood to fight. Eren simply shrugs, he halfheartedly holds up a hand in defense when Levi’s foot comes in from the side, but he finds himself knocked to the ground anyway.

What was it Rod had told him?

Oh right, that if Eren didn’t kill Levi they’d all be drinking Nevada gas.

Something along those lines.

Eren feels the hit after the now-bruised knuckle connects with his cheek. There’s a delay that comes from his general dizziness.

If he’s killed by Levi, maybe that would finally free up an opportunity for them. Reiss wouldn’t have as tight a hold on them, he wouldn’t be able to hang it over their heads. Maybe then…

“Why the fuck don’t you fight back?” Levi asks, Eren shrugs.

“I don’t want to fight.” He answers. Levi’s eyes narrow.

“Weren’t you sent to bump me off?” Levi questions, Eren simply nods. He pulls himself up, propping himself against a tree. Levi hums to himself, and Eren watches as he raises his knife again. Eren never wanted to be killed, he always said he’d do anything he could to get them out of this shitty situation. Never thought dying would be the way to do so… But Eren’s out of options, and if he’s willing to kill for his cause then he’s certainly willing to die for it, too.

But the knife doesn’t hit him, sure it comes close to nicking his ear, but instead it digs into the tree next to him. Eren stares at Levi, who crouches above him, staring into his eyes as well. Levi pulls the shiv from the tree and places the cold metal against Eren’s throat.

“Talk,” Levi demands, Eren smirks.

“Don’t you think that if I wanted to live, I would have fought back?” He asks, Levi sighs, he pockets the knife and places his hands on his knees.

“Never thought I’d be threatening someone with letting them live.” Levi admits. Eren’s eyes widen,

“You’re… not going to kill me?” He mumbles, Levi’s eye twitches in annoyance.

“I would have already if I wanted to.” Levi replies, he maneuvers himself around Eren and sits next to him against the tree. “But, no, I’m not going to kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annd, there's the first piece. Back when I thought this was only going to be a page or two. Haha... hahahaha...
> 
> Holy shit what have I done.
> 
> Either way, tell me what you think.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2/5!! Y'know it's funny to go back and reread parts of the story that I wrote months ago. Also I should mention I'm tracking the tag 'fic: feel like dancing'. Also this entire story was inspired by the song Bad Boy Good Man by Tape Five (I love electro swing, the song actually started playing, ironically, when I finished writing this fic!)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
>  **Also a note on 20s slang:**  
>  In this chapter Levi responds to a question with "Check", in case you're confused about this, there was an old 20s slang used in which one person would ask another "Cash or Check", this translate to "Do we kiss now or later?", "Cash" being "now" and "check" being "later". So here Levi's being his sarcastic, sassy self and using that saying to his advantage. Maybe it's dumb but I love that saying and I love puns so, eh, why not?
> 
> 20s slang reference:  
> http://mollsanddolls.blogspot.com/2007/10/1920s-slang-dictionary.html
> 
> Come talk to me:  
> goldie-the-cat.tumblr.com

“Why?” Eren blurts, “I tried to kill you.”

“No,” Levi answers, “You didn’t, if you really tried to kill me you would have just tried to stab me, instead you let your hand be caught by me, you didn’t try to push against it or grip the shiv. Fuck, you practically handed it to me.” He glances over at Eren, “And I know that anyone doing this of their own volition would have fought or at least wrestled until the knife ended up with someone. So level with me, why the fuck are you working for Rod Reiss?” He asks.

Eren stares at Levi for a moment. Not sure if the man is copacetic or just flat out crazy. 

“That ain’t your beeswax, why care?” Eren replies, he’s not in the mood for some kind of confession ceremony of all that went wrong in his life.

“Pretty sure it is, since it drove you to almost try to kill me ’n all.” Levi points out. Eren sighs,

“You got me there,” He admits. Eren almost pulls his knees up to his chest to wrap his arms around them, he gets about halfway there before a stinging pain shoots up through his abdomen and he winces, lowering his leg back down.

“I would say sorry about that but, once again, you did raise a fucking knife to me.” Levi shrugs, leaning his head against the tree.

“Gee, thanks bub.”

“Anytime.”

Eren sits in silence with Levi, he glances over at him, with his eyes closed and his head against the tree, and contemplates the oddness of this whole situation. Just a few minutes ago they were dancing together, then Eren tried to stab him and Levi beat him for it. Now they’re sitting against a tree chatting like a pair of long-time pals. It fits with Eren’s running track record of odd and dysfunctional social situation.

“Rod Reiss,” Eren begins, he sees Levi’s eyes snap open and turn to attention, Eren avoids eye contact and goes for staring out at the park instead. “Rod Reiss is one hell of a pill.” He grimaces.

“You don’t say,” Levi adds in, “He’s the Real McCoy of pills.” The statement earns a laugh from Eren.

“Him and the majority of his subordinates, too.” Eren replies. “But,” He adds, “In the end we’re all button men and the only difference between is who we’re assigned to blip off.”

“As well as your reasons for doing so.” Levi adds, Eren nods.

“Yeah, as well as our reasons for doing so.” He takes a breath, preparing himself, “Now most people are in it for a pair of C’s or two.” He explains, even though he knows Levi probably already knows all this, “But Reiss isn’t just some butter and egg man, if he can he’ll get you behind the eight ball and make it so you can’t betray him just ‘cause one person offers more money.” Which is exactly what he did to Eren.

“So he’s got you stuck?” Levi asks.

“Yep,” Eren nods, “Me, my sister, and my best friend.” Eren waits to see if Levi interjects, but he stays silent so Eren continues, “See, my sister and I ain’t related by blood. No, her parent’s took the big sleep when they were offed by some minor gang. Tragic, but it gave us experience with killing at a young age. Armin, my best friend, he’s got smarts. While he may not be all that street wise he’s better than your average bruno if you need strategy. And sometimes that can sway territories, change the course of action if someone’s about to be put in the can. All that being so, Reiss was scouting, always is. Looking for new and possible talent. He saw us, and he didn’t see me, Mikasa, and Armin. Instead he saw a fighter, a killer, and a strategist. He thought he could use us. Problem was, none of us wanted to be a part of his schemes.” Eren pauses, he’s not quite sure how to continue. Does he skip years of watching behind their backs or does he talk about how Mikasa always stuck to the two of them like glue, and they always had to stay together for the sake of survival. Does he talk about their original plan to earn enough money to leave the City and never look back? Or is that just something trivial that he shouldn’t mention.

“So Reiss found a backhanded way to get you to work for him and stay clammed about it.” Levi assumes.

“Pretty much, it was my fault, too.” Eren agrees, “See we tried to get money to leave the city ‘fore something happened. We had to stay together and we tried to do it honestly. But it wasn’t working and I got impatient and restless, always being trapped by the possibility that Reiss could be around the corner. So I became a clout, and I ran a few minor cons to earn money on the side. Only thing is, Mikasa and Armin, they’d fill me with daylight if they found out.” Eren half-laughs at this, he does so sarcastically, “Well, I did this alone and someone found out. Kenny called in some droppers and I thought they were gonna kill me. I was prepared to fight my way out then, you know. But they were trained and I was still new to the world of crime and fighting. I was duck soup and it wasn’t long before they dry-gulched me. Woke up with Reiss explaining to me that Mikasa and Armin were… somewhere else and that if one of us even attempted to disobey him or run away, he’d kill ‘em. He warned me against going on a rescue mission, which I was fully ready to do, because if I did, by the time I actually made it to one of them, and even if I managed to free one of them, the other would already be dead.” Eren explains, “A three way tie with no way to talk to the others and no way out.” Eren finishes his explanation, Levi weighs his words.

“So then why did you want me to kill you?” He asks.

“I realized that if you did, Reiss would think I failed, not that I betrayed him. He would lose his tie and Mikasa would be able to go for Armin without worrying about me. Knowing her she’d be able to free him, too. They could get out and leave and I wouldn’t have to worry about them anymore.”

“You’d be dead.” Levi reminds Eren, he nods.

“I know, but I’ve been willing to kill for them, I’m willing to die for them as well.” Eren tells him. Levi pauses for a moment.

“Are you gowed-up or some shit?” Levi asks after a while.

“What?” Eren can’t help but feel shocked and… a little disappointed considering he just told Levi his life story.

“Do you really think dying is what they would want?” Levi scowls at Eren, “That’s just backing out of a fight before the fight’s even really started.”

“I’m out of options!” Eren exclaims.

“Really?” Levi questions, “That’s fucking goofy. You were a grifter, right?”

“Barely,” Eren rolls his eyes.

“A grifter is a grifter, you learned to think like one. Whether you earned a C or a grand you still had to think about how to screw someone over. So think now, like a grifter, what other options do you have other than taking the goddamn gat and putting it in the hands of someone who’s ready and trained to kill.” Levi finishes, Eren shakes his head. What else is there? He can’t get any help from any of Reiss’s men, sure Hitch may be a bit immature but she’s not so bad. But she’s also not disloyal, she and Marlo both believe in Reiss, fuck knows why but they do. He could turn to a rival gang of Reiss’s but who would do that?

“I mean,” Eren voices his thoughts, “I could hire some help, but who’s going to go up against Reiss and Kenny? They’re top-dogs.”

“How about the fucking people who are already gunning for the Reiss gang? How about the goddamn person sitting next to you who Reiss wants dead?” Levi states, Eren’s eyes snap wide as he turns to Levi.

“You… would do that?” For the first time in a long time Eren feels something rather nostalgic. Hope, there was an actual chance he and his friends could get out alive.

“Would I offer if I wouldn’t?” Levi retaliates.

“But why?” Eren knows not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but he’s never been good at just accepting and moving on anyway.

“Because strong as Erwin is and smart as Hanji thinks they are, we don’t know as much as we want to know about the inner workings of Reiss’s gang.” Levi points out, “We grill you about Reiss, and considering that you answer us, we’ll get your friends out of there. Get me?”

Eren can’t help but grin, even if his cheeks sting and no doubt it’s already turning blue and purple with a bruise he still grins. “All I can say is that I’m very glad I didn’t kill you.”

“Please,” Levi rolls his eyes, “You’re a street fighter, you wouldn’t have been able to if you tried.”

“Oh, you may never know,” Eren teases, “I might just surprise you one day.”

“I’d like to see you try, brat.” Levi smirks, then his expression falls back to neutral as he raises his eyebrows, “Speaking of which, why did you chose flirting as your way of trying to get me alone to bump me off?” Levi asks.

“Oh,” Eren can feel his face turn red, “Yeah, uh, about that. Reiss told me that it would be the only way I could get you alone.” He admits.

“Huh,” Levi murmurs, “Well,” He adds in a normal tone, “For the record you’re shit at flirting.”

“Well, gosh, not my fault I’ve been too busy trying to keep my friends from being killed to be practicing my social skills.” Eren remarks.

“No, you were okay at talking,” Levi shrugs, “I mean, there are better people out there but that actually wasn’t annoying. It was once you specifically started acting like a vamp that it seemed unnatural and awkward. Like you were trying to be a different person.”

“Really? I thought I did pretty well on the dance floor.” Eren comments.

“Never said you didn’t.” Levi shrugs, “All I’m saying is, if you’re looking to be picking up a dame anytime soon, don’t try to do it like you did with me.”

“Aw, come on,” Eren pouts, “Maybe your standards are just too high, ever think about that?” He asks.

“Nope,” Levi denies, “They’re not.”

“How do you know?” Eren teases, “Maybe you’re just such a bluenose that nobody’ll ever live up to what you want.”

“Nah,” Levi denies again, “And I know because I thought you were pretty air tight before you started faking it, and afterwards, too.” Levi smirks, Eren makes a sound akin to a bronx cheer, caught off guard by the comment, the heat rising up his neck. Levi’s smirk twitches, amused by Eren’s reaction, “Now, now, don’t cast a fucking kitten and just take the complement, Eren.” He shakes his head. Levi reaches behind himself and pushes himself off of the tree. He turns to Eren, “You able to get up?” He asks.

Eren tries to reassemble whatever might be left of his dignity and holds heavily onto the tree, he grunts as he attempts to stand. “Yeah, I think so,” He pushes himself up straight with an ‘oof’ as he stands, “No thanks to you.”

“It was justified,” Levi shrugs.

“True enough,” Eren agrees, then he shakes his head, “But are we just going to let your previous comment slide or are we actually going to address what you just said?” He asks, Levi keeps the smirk on his face.

“Check.” He answers.

“That’s not what I meant!” Eren hurriedly replies. Levi shakes his head,

“Sure it isn’t. Now, come on, there’s someone we need to talk to if we want to make this work.” Levi begins to walk away.

“Di mi…” Eren mumbles to himself, his head snaps up, Levi’s already halfway through the trees. Eren hurriedly lopes after him, fast as he can with what he assumes is at least a cracked rib. But there’s no way in hell he’s asking for help. He’s much too stubborn for that.

Levi glances back at Eren, he feels some pity watching the boy struggle along. “Don’t be a goddamn boob. You can barely walk, so ask for fucking help.” Eren grits his teeth.

“I’m fine.” He’s not sure if he’s telling that to himself or to Levi. Probably both. Levi hesitates for a second, pulling back one of the branches of an overhanging tree.

“Are you stubborn or stupid?” He asks.

Eren cracks a small smile, “A little of both.” He answers, Levi smirks, shaking his head. He continues on ahead, but at a slower pace. The two retrace their previous steps until they arrive at a much more empty area in front of the Smith’s mansion. Eren briefly wonders just how long the two of them were gone. Levi knocks on the door and it takes barely two seconds before the woman in glasses, Hanji, opens the door and grins.

“Levi! Nice to see you without a scratch…” She trails off when she sees Eren behind him. Hanji leans on the doorway. “Well, well, well, I expected he wouldn’t even be breathing much less walking.” She turns her head back to Levi, a grin on her face, “Just too cute to kill, eh?” Levi scoffs and crosses his arms.

“Just let us through Hanji, I’ve got to talk to Erwin.” Levi juts his head back towards Eren, “This   
here brat could be our ticket to blip off Reiss.” Levi explains, Hanji’s eyes go in-between Levi and Eren.

“Oh? Did he spill the beans to save his back?” Hanji doesn’t budge, “We don’t exactly take kindly to people whose loyalty is wavered by just a knife.”

“Well good for you, then,” Eren frowns, “Since I’ve never really been loyal to Rod Reiss.”

Hanji’s grin returns, “I knew so, after all, Levi here isn’t exactly a poor judge of character. And if he trusts ya, I trust ya.” Hanji steps aside as Levi brushes past her, Eren following at his feet. Inside the room is much more empty, the crowd dispersed into just a few people chatting away happily. One or two passed out against the bar. The band’s packing up and the chaotic noise that filled the hall beforehand is now replaced by a subtle chatter and the clink of glasses. Levi makes a beeline towards the cream tailcoat of Erwin. He’s talking with a tall blonde man with thin beard and mustache. Next to him is a woman with short blonde hair wearing a blue flapper dress.

“Erwin,” Levi calls as they approach, all three heads turn to view Levi and Eren approach. Levi turns back to Eren, “Stay here and try not to get hit in the fucking button.” Levi leaves Eren’s side and walks over to Erwin, pulling him aside.

“Thanks for the great advice…” Eren mumbles. The man with the beard and the woman with the boyish hair walk over to inspect Eren.

“Hello there,” The woman greets him, she glances him up and down, “Well, you look like you’ve had quite the night.” She comments.

“It’s certainly turning out to be one for the books.” Eren replies. The woman gives him a soft smile.

Suddenly Eren feels himself caught in a brace as the man grabs his shoulders and leans down, taking a… sniff? Of his head?

“What?” Eren jumps back, wincing at the sudden action as his hand presses against his side. The man pulls back.

“You’ve barely had any alcohol, staying sober at this kind of party? Must be a thug.” The man observes. Eren grimaces, how the hell could he tell that just by… sniffing him? Of all the things.

“Sorry about Mike,” The woman interjects, “But he’s good at what he does.”

“Sniffing people?” Eren asks. The woman nods.

“Yes.” She holds out her free hand, the other holds a glass of champagne, “My name’s Nanaba.”

Eren relinquishes his hand from his side and shakes her hand.

“Eren Jaeger,” He introduces himself. If he’s going to work with these people he might as well give his real name. Not like it matters anymore either way, if they decide he’s not worth the risk… Well he’s in no position to fight back. And besides, dying has become his plan B, morbid as that seems.

“Mike Zacharius,” The man takes Eren’s hand next. “We’re a part of the Survey Corp.”

“The Survey Corp?” Eren repeats, “Is that what they call Smith’s gang?” He asks. Nanaba nods.

“Yeah, that’s our name.” She glances around at the thin crowd, “Along with the majority of the people here, we’re all a part of the Survey Corp.” She presses her lips together as she watches one of the men buzzed dead groan and shift his sleeping positions on the bar. “The rest are just chumps, cops, or rival gangs.”

“You use a party to scope out others?” Eren wonders aloud, Nanaba shrugs, Mike nods.

“Even if we didn’t,” Mike explains, “They’d still infiltrate to scope us out, we just go ahead and invite ‘em.” He smirks, “Turn the tables on them. Smart, eh?” He asks.

 

Eren thinks about Hitch and Marlo, he wonders briefly if either of them had received an actual invitation or if they’d stolen one like he had… unless.

“Did you send one to Rod Reiss?” Eren pipes up, the curiosity is gnawing at the edge of his gut. The way Reiss’d made it sound Eren had thought that he wasn’t wanted at this party. That the three of them had been sneaking in. But the way Mike talks it makes it sound like they were actually… invited.

“Reiss?” Nanaba frowns, she turns to Mike, “Now there’s a name I’ve heard a lot of tonight.” She turns to Eren, a skeptical glint in her eyes, “He wouldn’t happen to be the reason you’re night is…” Her eyes flicker down to the hand that’s pressed gingerly against his ribs, “As it is, would he?” She finishes. Eren manages a small nod to which Nanaba sighs. “I knew it…” She mutters.

“Erwin got wind that Reiss might plan an assassination at the party tonight, he sent out a couple of invites to Reiss to try and get the upper hand…” Mike explains, “A… warning of sorts that he knew what was up.” Mike scratches the back of his head, “Though, Erwin’d thought the assassination was on him, guess we thought wrong.” Mike shrugs, grinning, “Guess that’s all just barber of the past now, since it seems you’re a bo after all.” He crosses his hands across his chest, “So, you gonna get us the bulge on Reiss?”

Eren gulps, he hopes he has the information that they’re looking for. Considering Reiss always kept him away from the really important stuff, there wasn’t all that much he could confess, “With any luck…” He replied. In his mind he saw himself at the end of a gun, and not the barrel end, listening to Chicago lightning all because he didn’t have the info they needed.

A hand on his shoulder makes Eren jump, skirting to the side and wincing because of the pain that pierces his side. Erwin gives Eren a soft smile.

“Eren, correct?” He asks in his honey-smooth voice, it reminds Eren of how he’d talk before he’d chisel someone. “I think you and I need to chin sometime.” Erwin states, he releases Eren’s shoulder and folds his hands behind his back. Mike and Nanaba brush past Eren to stand behind Erwin. Eren’s eyes flicker to Hanji, who waves to him from behind Erwin. Next to her stands Levi, arms crossed as he leans against one of the ornate decorative plants scattered in an orderly square around what was once the dancing area. Eren’s eyes are drawn back to Erwin when he begins to talk again, “But right now you seem a little worse off. We’ll talk in the morning.” Erwin nods to Levi, and Eren’s not sure if he’s grateful for the time to rest, or if he’s panicked because there’s still the possibility that he’ll be killed in the morning. “Levi,” Erwin talks to the black haired man, “Mind if he stays with you for the night? My house is a bit… occupied, for the night.” Levi grimaces, but nods.

Occupied? Eren wonders what Erwin means by that. But he has little time to inquire, as Levi brushes past the rest of the gang and begins walking towards the door. “Hurry up!” He calls back to Eren. Eren nods and scrambles after him. When Eren gets to the door, Levi’s putting on a flogger.

“Got a jacket? It’s cold as hell outside.” Levi comments, shrugging the other sleeve over his shirt before buttoning up the overcoat. Eren shakes his head.

“No…” He answers, Levi’s eyes flicker up to him, he grimaces.

“You kiddin’ me? Why the fuck would you not bring a jacket?” Levi reprimands him, but he sighs, “No matter, it’s a short drive.” Levi opens the door and holds it for Eren. When Eren doesn’t move he jerks his head towards the door. Eren realizes he’s holding the door for him and walks past Levi.

“Thanks.” He mumbles quickly before skirting around Levi and walking outside. Levi walks past Eren and begins walking towards a white car in the corner, a Hanomag 2/10 PS. Eren raises his eyebrows, “Funny, I pictured you spending money on more of luxury car…” He looks around, although most of the cars were gone, those that remained and those that left had usually been an extravagant show of wealth. Levi’s car might’ve been the only economy car in the lot. It is now, at least.

“Why?” Levi grimaces, “I usually walk, it’s only ‘cause Erwin chose to live a long ass way from the city that I’ve got to use such a damned and dirty machine.” He looks over at Eren, “So why waste the Cs?”

“True,” Eren agrees. He gets in the passenger side of the car and smiles, a funny thought occurring to him. Levi looks over at Eren.

“The fuck are you smiling about?” He asks.

“Just thinking I’m glad I didn’t kill you.” He explains. Levi shrugs.

“‘Course you are. Long as anybody’s useful, you’re happy they're alive.” He comments, turning the ignition as the car sputters to life with a spit and a shake, he places a hand on the wheel as he begins to back out of the driveway.

“Well, yeah, I mean of course I’m happy because of that,” Eren explains, “But also… Just, I like you Levi. You’re… different than what I imagined.” He shrugs, Levi gives Eren a skeptical look before beginning to drive down the road.

“What did you expect?” He inquires.

“Someone like Kenny or Reiss.” Eren answers honestly. “But instead… you’re not like them at all.”

“Who am I like then?” Levi inquires.

“Nobody I’ve ever met before.” The two fall into silence for a while, Eren shifts in his seat. The wind blowing stray strands of his hair into the air as he watches the dark road pass by on either side of him. He opens his mouth to ask something, closes it, then decides against his better nature to keep his trap shut. “How are you related to Kenny, anyway?” In his peripheral vision he sees Levi’s hands tighten against the wheel and he mentally hits himself for asking such a stupid question.

“Uncle.” Levi answers curtly.

“Oh…” Eren bites on the inside of his cheek, “I was just wondering cause…” He should shut up now, he really should, “Well, Mikasa has the same last name, too.” That catches Levi’s attention, the grey eyes flicker towards Eren for a second before returning to the road.

“The Ackermans used to be a gang, from what I’ve heard.” Levi fills the silence, “You’re sister’s family, past family, were they…?”

“No.” Eren answers the unfinished question, “Well,” He hesitates, considering what he knows of Mikasa’s mother. “Her mother’s family might’ve been. Her mother supposedly escaped something… bad. I don’t know what. She came to her dad’s town, they met, fell in love, and then Mikasa came along. But there was never any mention of a gang. I think she might’ve been from the extended family, or something, I don’t know.” Eren shrugs.

“Hmm…” Levi hums, silence dominates the conversation. Eren watches the trees pass by in blurs. In the distance he sees the slight glow of New York City.

"You live in the city?” He asks, somehow Eren didn’t picture a dropper like Levi living in the central city. In the back of his mind Eren pictured Levi living like Smith did, lavish, ornate housing outside of the reach of the City’s cops. Levi returns the question with a noncommittal shrug.

“Where the fuck else am I supposed to live? The fucking west coast?” He gives Eren an exasperated look. The growing light of the city they approach illuminate the small lines that stretch and etch themselves across Levi’s face as he frowns.

“Hey, don’t blame me. I just thought you’d live somewhere less… populated.” The words sounded awkward even to his own tongue but, hey, can you blame the guy? I mean it’s a rather awkward situation he’s in. Now living with the man he was originally supposed to seduce and kill.

“Let me tell you something, kid,” Levi’s eyes flicker between Eren and the road, he sees that there’s a bruise forming right under Eren’s jaw, revealed by the growing light. “There’s dope fiends and dope peddlers where I live. There’s torpedos and plenty of men who fancy themselves cake-eaters, and a fuckton of dummerers. It’s the slums, a shitty place for shitty people.” Levi’s face grows solemn, “Perfect fit for a gat like me.” He smirks, “Plus, the elephant cars have practically given up on the goddamn place.”

“A gat?” Eren’s stuck on the word, they enter the city with little fanfare, but a tidal wave of yellow light from the staggering height of the buildings and the many spaced out streetlights, “Levi, I get that you’re a dropper. But you’re a person, not a weapon.” He frowns, his eyebrows creasing as they bundle up near the center of his forehead. Levi clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

“Really?” He asks, “By now, I’ve forgotten the difference between the two.” They turn a corner, and the light considerably dies down. The windows dot darker before eventually fully falling to darkness. The streetlights flicker or stop working all together. Eren watches, fascinated, at the metamorphosis from city to slum. Eventually Levi pulls in front of a building, right under a dimly flickering streetlight that lets out a buzz as the bulb struggles to fight away the darkness. Levi kills the engine and steps out of the car, he closes the door. Eren reaches for the handle and opens his side of the door as well, he stands, wincing as he does so.

“Shit…” Eren places his hand back and leans against the car, the other one immediately going to his side, “Damn I forgot how badly it hurts.” He sounds breathless, like the wind was knocked out of him. Levi eyes him over.

“Sorry about that.” He apologizes, “Need help?” He offers, Eren shakes his head, he shakes slightly but he straightens himself up.

“No…” Eren takes a breath, “No I’ll be able to handle it.”

Levi smirks, “You sure?” He asks, Eren nods in reply. “There’s stairs, y’know.” He lets him know. Eren’s eyes go wide for a moment, before he groans in frustration.

“Of course there are.” He mutters, but he walks past Levi to the door of the tenement building either way. Levi follows behind him. Eren waits for Levi to lead him through a rusted red door, then he sees the infamous stairs. Curling around the small squarish room like a metal snake. Eren sighs, Levi waits to see if he goes for it. Eren takes a breath and steps onto the first stair, he tries to pull himself up to the second one, and does so regretfully. His side explodes in a fresh wave of pain that makes him lean against the railing, his mind going blank with dizziness. Levi comes up behind him, taking Eren’s free arm he wraps it over his shoulders.

“It’s going to take fucking forever if you go at that pace.” Levi starts when Eren’s about to interrupt, “So just accept the goddamn help and stop being so fucking stubborn.” Levi places his other hand on Eren’s back for support and begins to half push, half carry, and half help him up the stairs. Eren doesn’t want to admit it, but it’s easier this way.

It takes only a few minutes before they get to Levi’s apartment. Apartment being the key word. Considering the area and the state of the falling-apart building with peeling paint, Eren had expected a tenement. But the walk-in living room was large and spacious, and had a small window in the back that looked out on the other side of the street, which was considerably nicer than the one they’d walked in from. There was a small kitchen to the right with marble tiling and a bathroom to the left. Next to the kitchen was an open door, when Eren craned his neck to look in said room he saw a bedroom with a dresser to one side, and a double bed in the middle. The living room was made up of a single couch, a small coffee table, and a cushioned chair across from the sofa.

“You take the bedroom, I’ll sleep on the couch.” Levi releases Eren as he begins to take off his shoes, Levi casts one glance back up at Eren, “And don’t you fucking _dare_ to track any of your shit from outside in here.” Levi leaves his shoes by the door and walks straight over to the couch. Eren snaps back to the present from his state of shock at just how nice of a state the apartment is in.

“Ah, no, I can take the couch, Levi. It’s your house-” Eren’s cut off when Levi interrupts him.

“You’re right, it is my shitty house, so what I say goes. Now go sleep on the goddamn bed.” Levi lays back on the couch, apparently leaving the conversation at that. Eren looks from the couch to the bedroom. He, somewhat painfully, kneels down and takes off his shoes before retreating back to the bedroom, not wanting to push his luck any further.

Eren realizes he doesn’t have any clothes to change into in the morning, and he’s somewhat afraid to get dirt on the bed after Levi’s threat to not get any dirt anywhere. But there’s not really anything he can do about that, huh? Eren cautiously lays down on the bed, reveling in how the cushions support his aching body. His bed back at Rod Reiss’s place wasn’t nearly this comfortable, sometimes he even slept on the floor because it was more comfortable. But here? Here it was hard to keep his eyes open. So he doesn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really hard to split this up, because I don't want to throw the entire fic at you guys in one go, but I wrote it as a single short story, so there aren't exactly specific points where I can break it all up.
> 
> So some of the pauses in chapters MAY seem awkward, but that's mainly because I'm trying to keep each section under 6,000 words so that you're not overwhelmed. Just read it like one continuous story I suppose? Idk, just have fun with it, cause that's what this is for!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/5, two more days now!
> 
> Oh, on Thursday the update will probably come a little late due to an event that I'd thought was canceled but now it's back on again _so_ , yeah, probably around 8 or so (EST).
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Come talk to me:  
> goldie-the-cat.tumblr.com
> 
> Tracking tag: fic: feel like dancing

Eren is woken up by the sound of something being tossed onto the foot of the bed. He blinks open his eyes and sits up slowly, tentative about the pain. Which is surprisingly a lot less today than it was yesterday. He stares at the clothes now placed at his feet, Levi stands behind them, leaning against the wall.

“I took a gander at your sizes.” He shrugs, “I don’t want you to track crap everywhere you go, so go take a shower and change into these.” He nudges his head towards the clothes. Eren sits in a stunned silence for a moment. Then his face breaks out into a shit-eating grin,

“Well, now, you’re not exactly a flat tire now are you, Levi?” He teases, Levi scoffs at the response.

“Don’t get so full of yourself. I don’t like dirt, that’s all.” He tells Eren, who just nods in response.

“Mmhmm, sure.” Eren rolls his eyes, but he swings his legs over the bed and stands, gingerly at first, there’s a dull ache in his side but the majority of the pain is gone. His grin grows wider as he stretches, testing out these newfound feelings of not being in consistent pain. Eren grabs the clothes from the edge of the bed and walks past Levi, as he does he gives him a quick, “Thank you!” With a happy smile before retreating to the shower.

He leaves a rather confused Levi in his place. Because Levi had already admitted that Eren is a sheik, he admitted that when he’d first sat next to him. But with a smile on his face, even that shit eating grin, Eren became luminescent. Levi walks over to the bed where Eren left the cover up, quietly Levi folds the cover back under the pillow and smoothes out the wrinkles with his hand. He hears the water start up and soon after Levi’s put the cover back, he hears the doorbell ring. Levi exits the bedroom and walks up to the door, he looks through the peephole to see the smiling face of Hanji. Levi sighs, he opens the door.

“Levi!” They cheer, dressed in a pair of tan knickers, a norfolk jacket, and men’s dress shoes, a brown cap resting on their head as their hair hangs loosely around their face, “Nice t’see ya!”

“Great,” Levi sighs, “Just who I wanted to see.” He mutters sarcastically. Hanji seems unfazed and follows him inside, slipping off their men’s dress shoes as they enter, the door shuts behind them.

“Aww,” Hanji pouts, “Don’t be a bluenose, you know you’re happy to see me!” They grin again.

“Sorry, did I invite you in? Must have missed that.” Levi frowns, he pushes past Hanji to lock the door. Hanji lets out a snicker but walks over to the couch, they look around, there’s a large leather bag that swings against their hip as they walk.

“So, where’s the little munchkin?” They ask as they sit against the couch, placing the leather bag on the polished wood table, swinging their legs up over the armrest of the sofa. Levi’s about to reply with some snarky comment when the door from the bathroom opens. Eren walks out, he’s wearing the brown pants and leather belt that Levi had bought, but the shirt and vest were held in one hand, leaving him shirtless. For the first time Levi actually sees the bruises that dot Eren’s torso, and he can’t help but feel a small twinge of guilt in the bottom of his gut.

“Levi, I don’t think the shirt fits, everything else is fine but…” Eren looks up and connects eyes with Hanji, he pauses for a second, trying to process their presence.

“Wow! I knew you were cute but you’re a real sheik, huh, Eren?” Hanji chirps happily. Eren scurries back into the bathroom and slams the door shut. Hanji breaks down into laughter.

“The hell Eren?” Levi asks, Eren’s voice comes from the other side of the door.

“S-sorry! Didn’t realize she was here!” There’s a crash from the other room, “Ow, damn!” Eren lets out an exclamation of pain.

“Don’t fuck anything up in there!” Levi threatens, then he looks towards Hanji, “She…?” He tries to remember what Hanji wore to Erwin’s last night. They wore a dress, right? Oh, so _that’s_ why Eren is confused. “Hanji’s no ‘she’, Eren. They do what they like, wear what they like.”

“Yep!” Hanji chimes in, “And honestly I wouldn’t care if you walked out naked, might even like it a bit!” They chime in. Levi gives them a glare but Hanji just returns with a smile. Cautiously the door opens, Eren pokes his head out. Hanji turns back to him. “Come on! Rock your body for what it is!” Levi sighs in defeat. Eren, less cautious, walks out fully. Hanji smiles. “There we go!” They stand, opening up their bag, “Now, then, I _was_ going to give you these clothes to wear, but Levi’s apparently more considerate for you than he is for others!” They tease, casting a glance over at Levi who rolls his eyes.

“I just didn’t want dirt all over the place.” He defends, Hanji rolls their eyes before turning back to their bag.

“Well, I guess I can still give you the shirt.” They pull out a plain white button up and toss it to Eren. Eren catches the shirt in his hand, placing the smaller one down he slips his arms through the sleeves and buttons up the shirt before putting on the grey vest that Levi had gotten for him. He buttons up that as well before holding his arms out.

“So?” He asks, Hanji grins.

“Ritzy!” They exclaim.

“Not bad.” Levi nods his approval. Hanji claps their hands together.

“Oh, one last touch!” They take off their cap and walk over to Eren, placing it on his head. Hanji steps back and grins, looking over to Levi, “What do you think, Levi? I could be a fashion designer!” 

Levi looks Eren over, the shirt is just his size, and the hat looks nice on his messy brown hair. He looks away, simply nodding. “Not bad.” He repeats. Hanji leans over to Eren,

“Looks like Levi’s in a jam, Eren, and you put him there.” They say with a large grin. Eren gives Hanji a confused look, but before he can question them, they step back and look in their bag. “Okay, now for the real reason I’m here.” They pull out a small bottle of pills, “Now if you’re pain is really severe, this is Hydrocodone, it’s a painkiller.” Hanji places the bottle on the table. Their face turns serious for an expression, “It’s addictive, and the side effects can be pretty nasty, so I recommend avoiding the use of it unless the pain gets unbearable.” They turn to Levi, “You didn’t leave him with any open wounds, did you?” They ask. Levi looks to Eren, who shakes his head. Hanji nods, “Good, I saw your bruise when you walked out, and I think that’s all it is. So just laying low for a while should be good enough for now.” Hanji closes their suitcase and stands straighter, “Now, Eren let’s get down to business. Tell Levi and I what you know about Rod Reiss and his hideout.”

Eren sat on the chair while Levi and Hanji sat on the couch. Hanji listened intently towards every detail Eren mentioned, the people Eren knew were Rod Reiss’s higher ups and where they usually went during their breaks, the layout of the hideout where he always say Rod Reiss and how it was located in the center of the city. He told them where Mikasa and Armin were, as he’d been trying to find that out for years, and it was the most precious information he held onto. Eren hadn’t revealed that information to anyone before now, but he asked Hanji if, when they kill Rod Reiss, they could send someone to pick them up. Hanji agreed happily, and Eren told her the rest of the information he knew. Afterwards, Hanji stands up, grabbing onto their leather case, grinning.

“Thank you, Eren, for all of that.” They turn to Levi, “Take good care of ‘im. This one’s a keeper.”

“The fuck are you talking about, shitty glasses?” Levi glares at Hanji as they return to the door, slipping on their shoes and smiling as they exit, “I’ll see you two tomorrow, I’m off to relay the information to Erwin!” They shout as they open the door and exit, the door shutting behind them. Eren shifts in his seat, unsure of what to do now.

“So, how does it feel to rat out the man who made your life a living hell?” Levi asks, Eren turns his head towards him, Levi’s staring straight at him.

“Honestly? That’s just how I feel, like a rat.” Eren admits, Levi nods.

“Figures, you did just sell Reiss out.” He shrugs noncommittally, “But you did the right thing, and I’ll admit, I’m impressed you had the gall to take it this far.” The compliment earns a grin from Eren.

“Really?” He asks, Levi looks towards the window.

“I’m not one to throw out lines, Jaeger. So yes, really.”

“Well, gee, thanks Levi!” Eren replies, “You know, you’re a good guy. I didn’t think you’d be, since you’re a part of a gang and all,” Eren shrugs, “But you’re no mug, you’re good.”

“Heh,” Levi scoffs, “Good in what sense?” He asks, Levi sits forward, leaning on his knees, “Eren, do you know what it feels like to have lead poisoning?” He asks. Eren thinks back to his different encounters, he’s been stabbed, hit, and shot at, but he doesn’t think a bullets ever done more than graze him.

“Not seriously, no.” He answers.

“It’s fucking crap.” Levi scowls, “It feels like someone just dug a hole through your flesh with their own, mangled hands. It hurts like fucking hell.” He shakes his head, “And knowing how it feels, I still shoot other people. So am I still a good person?” He asks.

Eren stays silent for a minute. “Well, why do you shoot them?” He asks, “Do you shoot them because you _want_ to shoot them, or did they shoot you first?” He pauses for a moment, “If they shot you first, then what else are you going to do? Lay down and be shot? There’s not a lot of options, Levi.”

“What if I shot them so that they couldn’t shoot first?” Levi retaliates.

“Then… I guess the same stays standing. You may not be a moral person, but you’re not evil.” Eren counters. Levi considers this take on the situation. Something occurs to Levi.

“Eren, are you even into men?” He asks, Eren blinks, caught off-guard by the question.

“I… er… what?” He stammers.

“Are you into men? Yes or no, it’s a simple fucking question.” Levi shrugs.

“I mean… romance hasn’t exactly been my main focus during my lifetime so… I don’t know? Maybe? Why?” Eren’s thoroughly puzzled by the 180 that the conversation’s done.

“I was just wondering, would you have actually flirted with me had you not been assigned to?” Levi asks, Eren can’t help but grin.

“Aww, you feeling insecure?” He asks.

“Shut the fuck up, I am not. It was just a goddamn question, I was curious.” Levi defends, but Eren can’t help but to take it a little bit further.

“If I _would have_ , would you have been interested in me?” He’s joking, of course, he just wants to make Levi uncomfortable.

“You little shit, fuck off, will ya?” Levi tries to end this where it stands.

“I’m taller than you, Levi.” Eren won’t let him end it. “And, you didn’t answer the question!” Okay, so maybe he is the tiniest bit curious about whether or not Levi would have gone with him, had he not been trying to kill him. Then again, had he not been trying to kill him, he wouldn’t have even been at the party in the first place. Quite the dilemma.

“I know I didn’t, and I won’t.” Levi leans back against the couch, he’s not about to tell Eren that _yes_ , he definitely would have. He’s not about to tell Eren that he needs to stop smiling that shitty smile because _fucking hell_ he would have gone with Eren in a second last night… but the fact that he was, technically, trying to kill him was kind of a deal breaker. And he’s definitely not about to admit that not only would he have been interested in him, but he might still be interested in him. Now that death’s off of the table…

Scratch that, death’s never really off of the table for someone like Levi. And that’s why he won’t tell Eren, not that he doesn’t trust him but… More like he can’t, not when Eren’s technically an informant. And you always have to watch stool-pigeons, because if the offer’s better on the other side, they might turn on you.

“You know, you’re strange, Eren,” Levi comments, “Most people hate people like me. But you actually said ‘maybe’...” Levi tilts his head to the side, his leg swinging absent-mindedly by the couch, “Why?”

“Oh… well,” Eren shrugs, “Ain’t my business who you find hotsy-totsy, whether you got a frau or an hombre. I mean, I’m not exactly the most connected with society, Levi, I haven’t had a chance to be like ‘most people’, ‘case you didn’t get that.” Eren leans back gingerly, testing to see if it’ll hurt his side. He’s happy to find it doesn’t, no need for the hydrocone yet.

“So I see…” Levi glances out the window, the sun is high in the sky and is illuminating the world in a bright light. Now that he really thinks about it, he realizes that Eren really hasn’t had a chance to get out and explore the city, not under Reiss thumb. And Reiss doesn’t touch this half of the city, not while it’s under Erwin’s protection. “How’d you like to see the fuck up we call society?”

“Really?” Eren perks up, he sits a little straighter and his eyes go wide. Levi almost wishes it was cloudy outside because he doesn’t know how much more of Eren’s light he can take. Damn those iridescent eyes.

“Yeah, what the hell,” Levi stands, “Let’s go somewhere fun.” He glances over towards Eren, who’s practically bouncing up off of the couch, as if he was never injured. “What’s keen to ya? Where’d you like to go?”

“Wherever you want to go, Levi! I’ll just tail you.” Eren responds, and he can feel the excitement welling up in his chest. Constricting it and making it feel happily tight, it’s been forever since he’s felt like this, if ever. And boy does it feel good!

Well, it doesn’t give Levi much to work with. But he knows a friend who’s performing in the theater downtown, he wonders if Eren’s ever heard a real singer before. “Okay… Okay follow me, it’s a short walk from here, but we’ve gotta hurry.” If he’s right, then she should be performing near noon.

“Lead the way!” Eren follows Levi out the door. Levi checks his back pocket for a gat, even if Reiss won’t be in the area, that’s not saying there aren’t plenty of trouble boys to go around…

Eren is captive by the sights of the city. Even things that Levi doesn’t think are all that, he seems completely intrigued. It would slow ‘em down if Levi didn’t keep reminding Eren that they’re on a tight schedule.

“What is it that we’re going to anyway?” Eren inquires, they’re so close, and Levi sure as hell ain’t about to spill it just yet.

“You’ll see.” He responds vaguely, “You like music?”

“Music? Guess so, haven’t heard much of late.” Eren’s face crinkles into confusion, and Levi knew that was a blatant hit, but like he predicted, Eren’s much too thick headed to pick it up. Almost kinda cute, almost.

Of course what is actually adorable is when Eren’s eyes get wide as the goddamn sun in front of the ornate concert hall. “Are we…?” He turns his head towards Levi who just responds with a nod. “But how’re we gonna get in?”

“A friend of mine’s singing tonight.” Levi shrugs, “They know me,” He smirks, “Plus, Erwin owns this place, you really think they’ll refuse _me_?”

“He _owns_ this place?” Eren’s head whips around, “But… how rich is the guy?” He can’t even comprehend the amount of money that would take, add on the huge house and the man’s your Class A egg.

“Fuck if I know,” Levi answers, “and fuck if I care, let’s go inside.” Levi walks up the marble steps, hands in his pockets, Eren’s much slower, much more careful, as if scared that touching the floor will cost him. As they walk through the doors, the ticketers look up, and quickly look back down when they see Levi. Eren’s amazed at how much power these kinds of people seem to hold, people in positions like Levi. They can get away with practically anything, long as it’s on their turf. It’s… strange, and it feels wrong to him. But there’s not much Eren can do about it. It’s just the way things are.

The hall itself is just as gaudy. Red curtains cover a dark wooden stage, the ceiling is painted like the roof of a cathedral, and the walls have complex wooden designs. The seats themselves ooze class, red velvet. Eren didn’t think there could be anything more comfortable than the bed he laid in last night, but suddenly he’s questioning that statement. The rest of the people in the hall are all dressed up so elegantly, and Eren can’t help but feel out of place, the same way he did at the party yesterday. He glances over at Levi, who leans with his legs crossed, one hand cradling his chin. Levi catches his gaze,

“You look stiff as fuck. Don’t be a bluenose, just relax.” His advice isn’t exactly what Eren was looking for.

“Gee, thanks for the assurance.” Eren rolls his eyes.

“You look fine, far as I’m concerned, the rest of these palookas are overdressed, I mean, we’re not here to see the fucking president. It’s a goddamn concert, for fucks sake.” Levi swings his arm out to gesture to the beautiful crowd, and the comment earn a laugh from Eren. And fuck that laugh because it makes Levi want to smile, and Levi isn’t exactly a smiler.

Eren’s about to reply when the lights dim and his attention is drawn back to the stage. Levi’s seen this performance before, and he’s much more interested in watching Eren’s face as he listens. He’s so expressive, it’s entertaining. And Levi knows this routine by heart.

The curtains rise slowly, just slow enough so that you hear your heart hammering against your ears, and feel your breath rushing past your lips, as they do they reveal redheaded Petra, adorning her elegant, jeweled dress and headset. The crowd breaks into applause and so do you even if you don’t know why, you just become one with the crowd, a singular being but you are experiencing something entirely different from the rest of the crowd. Everyone hears the song differently, even though Petra sings it the same every time.

She steps up to the mic, Eren’s on the edge of the seat, his hands rest together from clapping and Levi wonders if he even realizes that he’s still holding them up. Petra takes a breath, and the orchestra behind her begins to play Ruth Etting’s “Love Me or Leave Me”. Slowly, the violins play a melancholy melody. There’s a small pause, barely noticeable but enough to still make Levi’s heart begin to swell. The piano begins and Petra sings softly, her voice [resonating throughout the hall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P8b7kQsQk7k)

_This suspense is killing me,_  
I can't stand uncertainty.  
Tell me "no", I've got to know -  
Whether you want me to stay or go. 

The song is one that makes your heart ache, even if you haven’t experienced heartache. You feel for the singer, and Petra does a damn good job making you feel sad. As if you’re recalling your own sadness. Her voice seems almost on the brink of tears, but still beautiful. She’s gotten better, or so Levi thinks. And he can see Eren’s affected by it too, it’s only the second verse, and his eyes are already tearing up.

_Love me or leave me and let me be lonely._  
You won't believe me that I love you only.  
I'd rather be lonely than happy with somebody else.  
You might find the night time the right time for kissing,  
But nighttime is my time for just reminiscing,  
Regretting instead of forgetting with somebody else. 

Levi knows the lyrics by heart, and he almost mouths them along with Petra. Even knowing the song, he still feels affected by it as well. Not as much as Eren, who’s gripping his knees and staring at the stage, completely enthralled. Levi wonders what he’s thinking about, everyone has something different that comes to their mind with this song. A loved one or someone they’ve lost or someone they’re carrying a torch for. He wonders if Eren’s thinking of his friends, Mikasa and Armin.

_There'll be no one unless that someone is you,_  
I intend to be independently blue.  
I want your love but I don't wanna borrow  
To have it today, to give back tomorrow.  
For my love is your love, there's no love for nobody else. 

Levi wonders what he’s thinking of. The first time he heard Petra sing this song… well, he doesn’t want to remember it. But it wasn’t pleasant, he loved her performance, but hated what it made him remember. That’s the effect it has on most people… Still, ever since then, he’s kept his guard up while she sings. He’s never wanted to experience that again, but maybe he could let his guard down… even just once more…

_There'll be no one unless that someone is you,_  
I intend to be independently blue. (oh, so blue!)  
I want your love but I don't wanna borrow  
To have it today, to give back tomorrow.  
Or I couldn't bear it, to share it with somebody else.. 

But the song’s over. Bit too late now. Maybe it’s for the best, or so he tells himself. Eren’s crying softly, lots of people in the audience are. Levi leans over, he places a hand against Eren’s shoulder, and that seems to shock him back to reality.

“Hey, you okay?” Levi asks, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. I mean, it’s gorgeous, but it isn’t exactly the happiest thing to hear. Applause erupts throughout the hall, and Levi has to lean closer to hear what Eren says.

“Levi…” Eren sniffs, he shakes his head, “I just… I…” He seems to be struggling for words, but eventually Eren smiles, “Thank you for showing me this, for taking me here.” Well, that certainly caught Levi by surprise. Levi leans back, he smiles softly, but he doesn’t realize he’s doing so.

“Anytime.” He turns back to the stage, “Do you want to stay for the rest of her performance? Or should we head out?”

“No…” Eren shakes his head, “Let’s stay, please. If…” He looks embarrassed, his face turning red, there’s still tears slowly trickling out of his eyes but he doesn’t really notice, “If that’s okay with you.”

“Whatever you want, I’m doing this for you, kid.” Levi answers, he didn’t really mean to say it out loud, and now that it’s out in the air he regrets letting it leave his mind.

“Le-” But Eren’s cut off by the next song, another [Ruth Etting](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oEMLjnAi8kU) song. This time a bouncy and much happier melody, even if the song is playfully sad, and Levi’s thankful for Petra’s voice drowning out whatever Eren was about to say, or so he says.

_I’m nobody’s baby, I wonder why_  
Each night and day I pray the Lord up above  
Please send me down somebody to love  
But nobody wants me, I’m blue somehow  
Won’t someone hear my plea and take a chance with me  
Because I’m nobody’s baby now… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've become obsessed with Ruth Etting and it's not okay. This fic ruined me in that perspective.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/5! One more! And doing my best to keep these at a reasonable length buuut chapter 5 is probably still going to be a monster of a chapter.
> 
> Thank you all so so so much for sticking with me through this! You've been great!
> 
> As per usual:
> 
> fic tagged - fic: feel like dancing
> 
> Come talk to me:  
> goldie-the-cat.tumblr.com

Soon as the concert ends, people stand up and give a roar of applause, Eren quickly joins with the mass crowd, and Levi claps politely next to him. Petra gives a curtsy and backs up as the curtain lowers. People begin filing out of either end of the hall, chattering excitedly. Eren’s about to follow them, still feeling a part of the crowd, but Levi clasps his hand onto Eren’s arm.

“Hold up, sap, we got one more thing to do here ‘fore we take a powder.” Levi smirks, Eren raises his eyebrows in confusion, the past awkwardness forgotten by him.

“What’re we doing?” He asks, watching the many spiffy patrons leave, laughing politely and smiling lightly.

“You’ll see.” Levi opts for a non-answer, once the walkway is clear, he gestures for Eren to follow him down to the stage. Eren’s not quite sure what’s going on, but just being so close to the stage where he just saw the singer perform is exciting. But it’s when Levi starts walking up the steps and enters behind the curtain that he feels really pumped.

Eren holds the soft red fabric back and sees Levi walking towards a woman in a pale pink bejeweled dress, the singer! Eren shuffles his feet awkwardly, but soon as the red haired woman turns, a smile spreads across her face.

“Levi! You came tonight!” She hurries towards Levi, one side of her short hair tucked behind her ear. Levi nods,

“Brought someone with me too,” He glances back, and narrows his eyes at Eren, “The fuck you doing all the way back there? Don’t be a dumb mac, come meet Petra.” Eren nods and ambles up next to Levi, amazed at the orchestra dismantling their equipments and hauling them off backstage.

“He’s a cutie,” Petra leans over and whispers while Eren is distracted by the violins and piano, “This your first date?” She can’t help but grin at her old friend. Levi’s known Petra for practically forever, ever since he joined Erwin’s gang.

“No,” Levi answers flatly, “He was under Reiss’s thumb, but not by choice, he’s helping us get the upper hand.” He brushes Petra’s comment off, but he can tell what she wants to ask next. If he’s just here for information, then why did Levi take him out to see her sing? But Petra doesn’t get the chance to ask, not when Eren stands in front of them.

“Eren, this is Petra, Petra, Eren.” Levi introduces the two of them, and Petra holds out her hand,

“Pleasure to meet you!” She gives him a happy smile.

“You too…” Eren shakes her hand, starstruck by the fact that he’s meeting the woman with the beautiful voice that he just heard. It all seems so surreal, especially when just a few days ago he never even dreamed of going to an event like this.

“Petra works for me,” Levi informs, and he can see Eren’s surprise written over his face. “You’d be surprised just who in this town is dropper.” He smirks, “Petra’s a singer by day, and at night she’s one of our best.”

“Oh, stop making me sound like a pro-skirt.” Petra chastises Levi, she turns back to Eren, “It’s honest work, most of the time. I don’t lie ‘bout what I do. Long as you’re not a part of the bulls.”

The more Eren learns, the more he’s surprised by how deep the crime syndicate stretches in this city. A croaker, a singer, and Levi are all part of Erwin’s gang. So who else? A store owner? A derrick? Dope fiend? Honestly, who knows at this point? Eren sure as hell doesn’t.

“Well, we’ve gotta go, places to be, things to see and all that shit.” Levi ever so eloquently says goodbye to Petra, she nods.

“Don’t be a stranger, ya hear?” She asks, and Levi nods. Eren’s about to follow Levi out when Petra catches his arm, “Oh, not just yet, sweetie, got one last thing to say.” Eren stops and turns around to face her. He must look hesitant, because Petra laughs, “Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble.” She grins at him, “You’re a daisy, you know? I can see why Levi likes you.”

“Likes me?” Eren repeats.

“‘Course he does. Plain as day… Well, to someone who’s known him long enough it is.” But then Petra’s smile falters and falls into a serious gaze, “But that’s not what I wanted to tell you about. I wanted to warn you, you worked for Reiss right? That’s what Levi said.” Eren nods in reply, Petra makes an approving noise, “Mmm, watch your back, okay? Reiss is a fakeloo artist, and Kenny even more so. I can’t help but feel like Reiss wouldn’t put his own subordinate in such a position that they’d get the chance to make a deal with someone from the other side…” Petra trails off.

“But why tell me this?” Eren frowns, “Why not tell Levi?”

“Oh, Levi knows.” Petra glances past Eren, to where Levi disappeared behind the curtain, “But I’ve a feeling he knows exactly what he’s risking, and he’s willing to put himself at risk if the reward seems greater in the end.” Petra turns her gaze back to Eren, “Just watch your back, and if you can, watch his when he isn’t looking, too, okay? Nothing’s gone sour yet but…”

“I get it.” Eren finishes for her. Petra nods,

“Good, I’m just worried.” She exhales, a prolonged, somewhat annoyed noise, “But when aren’t ya? In this line of business…”

“Heh, I’d drink to that.” Eren scoffs, adjusting the cap on his head. Seeing as the conversation has ended, Eren turns to leave. He has his hand on the curtain when Petra calls out again,

“And make sure Levi isn’t just carrying a torch, okay?” She calls, before disappearing backstage to rid herself of her makeup and jewelry. Eren stares after her, her words not fully registering in his head.

“Carry a torch?” He repeats, Eren shakes his head. No use, and besides, Levi’s waiting for him outside. He’d better get a move on before Levi gets impatient.

When Eren exits the grand front doors, he’s first surprised to see the city is bathed gold by the setting sun. It didn’t feel like that long a concert, but he guesses that’s how it’s supposed to feel. Eren sees Levi leaning against the side of the building at the bottom of the stairs. A deck of Luckies in his hand as smoke rises up from his mouth. Eren walks down to where Levi smokes.

“You ready?” He inquires as Eren approaches. Eren nods, Petra’s words still ringing in his head. “Good,” Levi shoves the deck into his back pocket and drops the cigarette on the ground, extinguishing it under his foot. “The next place is a little far,” His eyes trail down to where the bruise lays hidden under Eren’s clothes, “Can you walk? Or should we grab the car?” He asks.

“I can walk alright.” Eren answers, “It don’t hurt anymore.” Levi stares for a second more, and once he’s pleased with the state of Eren’s injury, he begins to lead the way.

“Perfect, keep up, then.” Levi instructs, Eren hurries to walk side by side him. Eren eyes his companion, his grey eyes catch the gold of the sunset, adding a bit of a yellow glow to his eyes. In fact, his entire body seems to catch the sunlight, perhaps it’s just because he’s standing against the sun, but it adds a nice atmosphere to Levi’s usually harsh aura. Softens him up a bit. He really does have a good physique, or so Eren thinks. He wonders back to Levi’s conversation with him earlier that morning. Would he have hit on Levi if he was at that party, not to kill anyone but just to enjoy himself? Eren doesn’t even who he’s interested in. It’s never seemed like he’d ever have time to give thought to something like that. But now that he actually has the time to think about things like that, now that there’s a possibility that there’s a future for him outside of just Rod Reiss’s gang… 

Well, sky’s the limit, if all goes according to plan. If Armin and Mikasa are rescued safely and everything turns out well… Then he can do anything with his life. Love anyone he wants, get any job he wants, fuck, he can even get an actual job. Not have to kill and maim for a living anymore.

He’s _almost free_. He can practically _feel_ it, and he wants to reach out and grab it and embrace it close to him. He’s _so close_ , and it’s all thanks to…

“Hey!” Levi grabs his shoulder, stopping Eren from walking off the sidewalk and into the car filled traffic. “The fuck happened?” Levi looks Eren up and down, “You okay?” He sounds a bit more concerned this time.

“Yeah!” Eren squeaks, he must have seriously spaced out, “Yeah, sorry. Must’ve lost it for a second.”

“Lost it?” Levi snaps, “You practically fucking killed yourself!” He narrows his eyes, “What were you thinking about anyway?”

“Nothing,” Eren answers quickly, too quickly to rid Levi of his suspicions.

“Okay,” Levi mutters suspiciously, but he drops the subject for the time being. “So…” He drawls, shoving his hands in his pocket as he stares ahead, “Petra’s a dish, huh?” He asks, and the questions definitely barbed with tricks. Eren can tell Levi’s gauging his answer, but he doesn’t quite get why.

“Sure, I guess,” Eren answers, “I mean, yeah she’s pretty and all, but… I don’t know? I suppose?” He sounds awkward even to his own ears, and he expects Levi to comment on it. But all he receives in return is a nod. The cars stop rolling as the traffic light changes. They’re still relatively new, only a decade old, and Eren’s mystified by even something as simple as that. But Levi just begins walking, and Eren has to hurry once again to catch up. Now that the cars have passed, Eren can see what they’re heading towards. “Is that…?”

“Central park, built in 1857,” Levi answers, “I figured you hadn’t seen it yet.”

“It’s…” Eren stares up at the tree tops. It reminds him of the park Levi had shown him back when he met him… But much cleaner and more organized. “It’s gorgeous.” The setting sun cast patchwork shadows through the leaves, scattering dots of light and shadow on the paved walkways. Levi’d forgotten how pretty the park really was. He usually passed through it on the way to work, and he’d grown used to the formation of the park. But seeing Eren view it with such mystification, it made him look at the entire place differently. And the brat was right, Central Park is damn beautiful. Levi wonders briefly why he forgot it looked like this when he sees it every day?

It doesn’t take long for them to find a bench under a sheltered corner of a tree. Levi’s mostly the one who uses it while Eren views the flowers planted a few feet off. Levi leans back and watches him excitedly lean over to see the blooms. He’s almost like a pup, so excitable, so adorable and-

Wait? The fuck did Levi just think? _Adorable_?

“Goddamn,” He hisses under his breath, Levi leans forward, onto his knees as he fold his hands together. If this keeps going, it won’t be good. Why the fuck did he get stuck with the brat? And Petra’s goddamn innuendo… Fuck this situation. Levi rubs the back of his neck.

“Hey, you okay?” Suddenly Eren’s sitting down next to Levi and he _really_ shouldn’t be that close when Levi’s thinking like this.

“Yeah, yeah of course.” Levi looks off to the side, at the buildings poking out above the treetops.

“You sure? Does your neck hurt?” Eren asks, he scoots a little closer to Levi to see what’s wrong. But Levi stands up so quickly Eren almost falls over.

“We should head back before it gets dark,” Levi makes up an excuse. Eren’s about to inquire further but there’s something about Levi’s stiff demeanor that tells Eren that he wants to be left alone. So Eren does just that, and leaves Levi be, he trails behind him quietly. He’ll ask him what’s wrong later. Maybe Levi’s just tired. But he seems so distracted, like something’s definitely got him worried over-

Levi stops on the dime. He spins around to face Eren, all sign of distraction gone, “Down,” He grabs Eren’s shoulder and pushes him towards the floor, as he does Eren hears someone burn powder. He’d know that loud, bone-shaking bang anywhere. Levi’s on his feet again before Eren knows what’s happening. A gun whipped out from his belt. Levi holds it level, staring into the bushes. “Stay down,” Levi hisses. Eren obeys, but he braces his hands under him, ready to bolt should he need to.

“Damn!” A male, can’t be older than Eren, calls out from somewhere in the bushes, “I fuckin’ missed!”

“Shut up you-” The second voice, much older, is cut off by Levi spinning on his heel and firing to the left. A yelp is followed by two figures stumbling out of the dark. One’s a man with light colored hair, the other one has black hair and a bleeding shoulder.

“Damn,” Levi draws out the words, “I fuckin’ missed,” He smirks as both of the men scowl. Levi glances back at Eren, “These Reiss men?”

Eren lifts his head to get a better view of them, he recognizes both of them. Grimacing as he does so. “Yes. Djel Sanes and Ralph. They work under Kenny.”

“We’re _loyal_ to Kenny!” Djel shouts, “You deserve to do the dance, traitor!”

Eren feels anger bubbling up inside of him, he’s seen this men torture, kill, and maim, all willingly, and they dare say _he’s_ the one they should hang? “Fuckers…” He hisses under his breath.

“Calm down, I’ve got this, Eren.” Levi instructs, but Eren’s already moving to stand, “What the fuck are you doing?” He growls.

“I can fight, Levi!” Eren snaps, “Let me help.” Eren’s ready to fight, Levi sees that he’s not about to hold him back, and he doesn’t want to watch that Eren’s staying down while he takes care of these two torpedoes. Levi exhales through his nose in frustration, he pulls a shiv from his back pocket.

“Fine, but _don’t_ you dare get fucking shot!” Levi warns, Eren nods. Levi turns back to Djel and Ralph, if these are Reiss’s men then Reiss must know Eren’s with them. Levi really fucking hopes Hanji and Erwin have made a plan of attack by now, else Eren’s friends might be in deeper shit than they are right now.

It’s Levi that makes the first shot, he knows waiting won’t get anyone anywhere. It hits Ralph in the chest, not near enough to the heart as Levi would have liked but the blow makes Ralph drop the gun he was taking out. Djel aims at Levi, but Eren’s on him quicker than Levi can turn. The shiv makes a gash across Djel’s hand and he screams out as scarlet splatters the ground, his gun clattering into the grass. Levi turns towards Ralph again, but Ralph’s already grabbed his gun from the ground. Levi feints left, and jumps to the right as Ralph’s gun goes off with a bang, the bullet whizzes past Levi, much too close for him to be comfortable with. Levi dashes forward while Ralph aims a second shot. He never gets to take the shot, as Levi’s knee connects with his nose before that can happen. Ralph reels back, but recovers quickly enough to attempt to hit Levi with the barrel of his gun. Levi catches the arm, twisting it back, and Ralph lets out an agonized yell.

Djel makes a swing at Eren, who ducks and comes back up, digging the knife into Djel’s side as he feels warm blood seep over his knuckles as he drives the shiv in deep as he can. Djel brings his fist forward and knocks Eren to the side. Eren recoils back, his jaw exploding with pain, he steadies himself and tastes something metallic and warm touch his tongue. Eren spits into the grass, a red stain spreading onto the green. He glares at Djel, who pulls the knife out of his side with a grunt of pain. Eren glowers at him, his eyes narrowing. Djel makes a rush for him, knife in bloodied hand, Eren slides out of the way and brings his leg around to kick Djel onto the ground. Djel falls onto his hands and knees. Eren kicks him in the chest, Djel collapses onto the ground but rolls to the side before Eren can make another move. Djel is on his feet in a second, Eren lifts his fists to fight. He gets in the first punch to Djel’s stomach, and a second up on his chin, but Djel uses his heigh and weight to an advantage and wraps his arm around Eren’s neck, strangling him. Eren makes a choking sound as he feels his airway cut off.

“How’s it feel, huh traitor? You won’t even get a chicago overcoat, we’ll just let you _rot_ with the rest of your kind!” Djel hisses into Eren’s ear. Eren can feel his head grow lighter, and his side is beginning to ache again. He can see the knife, glinting in the grass, he extends a hand, but it’s out of reach. He can’t get it, he can’t reach the knife. His head is getting lighter, but at least it makes the pain in his jaw start to fade.

“Eren!” Is that Levi calling? Right, Levi’s here, is he okay? Eren tries to gasp for breath. Levi helped him realize that there’s a chance for freedom. And there’s simply _no way in hell_ that Eren’s giving up that chance now. Not yet, not _ever_. 

Eren swings his head forward, straining against the arms that hold him, then he brings it back and knocks Djel in the nose. Djel releases him a tiny bit, just enough for Eren to twist his body and knee Djel in the stomach. Djel doubles over and Eren makes a lunge for the knife. He feels his hand wrap around the hilt and swings his arm around, tearing up grass and dirt in his grasp. Djel looks up just in time to see the knife lodge itself in his throat. Eren’s breathing hard, but he begins to feel relief when he hears Levi’s shout behind him.

“Move, goddamn it!” The words don’t register fast enough, and as Djel’s eyes fade, he grins. Eren goes pale, because the gun in Djel’s hand goes off and he can feel the bullet rip through his stomach. Djel falls to the side, and Eren staggers back. “Eren!” Levi’s shout again, except much more panicked this time. Eren falls back, breathing hard. He’s caught by something, and he looks up to see Levi’s face, eyes wide with fear, face pale with terror.

“That wasn’t… so hard…” Eren’s breath is raspy, and it scratches his throat. His mouth is dry… so _dry_.

“Don’t you dare fucking die on me,” Levi responds, and is he… crying? Eren’s surprised to see Levi crying. And he can’t help but feel guilty. He feels so so guilty because somehow he knows that Levi’s crying because of him. “Stay the fuck awake. You do that and everything will be okay, you hear? Just fucking stay awake.”

Easier said than done, Eren thinks. His eyes are already closing, ever so slowly. Like he’s being cradled to sleep. Which he supposes he is being cradled by Levi… It feels nice, and he’d like to get used to it. But somewhere in the back of his mind Eren doesn’t think he’ll be able to.

“Sorry…” He can’t explain why, but he’s sorry. Maybe because he’s about to disobey Levi. “Sorry…” He mumbles, his eyes are closing, and Levi’s lips are moving like he’s saying something. But Eren can no longer hear. Eren can no longer see.

It takes Levi less time than it’s ever taken him to get home, he doesn’t bother with the bodies left in Central Park, he can contact Erwin about those later. But right now all that concerns him is the fact that Eren’s passed out and _he doesn’t fucking want him to die_. By the time Levi lays down Eren’s body on the couch he’s out of breath and he’s on the landline quicker than ever.

“Hello?” Hanji’s voice is a blessing to him.

“Hanji get your ass over here right now,” Levi speaks quickly, and he’s not sure if Hanji knows what he’s saying. But Hanji’s a croaker and he’s got to keep Eren from croaking. “Eren’s been shot.”

“Woah, woah, slow down,” Hanji’s voice is serious, level, they can sense his terror, “Who was shot?”

“Eren,” Levi repeats, slowly, deliberately, but each second feels precious and they’re flying away in bunches, “Get over here, _now_.”

“I’m on my way.” Hanji and Levi hang up on each other and Levi’s back to Eren’s side. He’s still breathing, good. But he’s not awake and that is _terrifying._ Levi rushes to his bathroom and grabs the nearest towel, his mind is racing a mile a minute but he’s been with people who have been shot before and he’s been shot before, just never this badly on either case.

He needs to get the bullet out, and that’s the first thing he’ll need to do. He just repeats that in his head as he opens up Eren’s shirt, once clean and white now dirtied red. The wound isn’t dead center, which is good, usually when he sees someone shot dead center they die. Levi tries to remember how Hanji takes out bullets, he’s seen them do a variety of things, all of which require equipment that _he just doesn’t have_.

Levi takes a deep, shaking breath, panicking or getting angry won’t help him. Won’t help Eren. And he can’t lose Eren, he can’t explain why but he just _can’t_.

There’s one thing, Hanji did it when Olou was shot in the arm and they didn’t have anything with them. They just dug it out with their hands.

The thought of digging a bullet out with Levi’s bare hands make him want to throw up, but he doesn’t have another option. So he swallows any disgust he might have and reaches towards the wound. The warm feeling of blood squishing up around his fingers is disgusting, but Levi keeps going until he finds the small round shot, he grabs onto it with his fingers and pulls it out, his entire hand is soaked red and it makes him gag but he tosses the bullet onto the coffee table despite the fact that he knows the blood is getting everywhere. That just doesn’t matter anymore. Levi reaches back for the towel and presses it against Eren’s wound.

What does Hanji do after this? Do they bandage it now or does Eren need stitches? Levi isn’t trained for this kind of shit. He’s trained to kill, not prevent death.

“Levi!” His head snaps around as he hears banging on his door. It’s Hanji. Part of him is reluctant to leave Eren’s side, he knows every second counts and he wants to be there for each one. But he also knows that Hanji can do so much more than he can, so he runs, practically tripping over himself, to the door and swings it open. They don’t say anything, but Levi’s still there before Hanji is. Hanji peels the towel away from Eren’s side. They frown and reach behind them for their leather case. They open it up and pull out a small vial that, once they open it up, smells like rubbing alcohol. They pour it onto a clean rag and begin to clean the wound. Eren seems to groan in his sleep, which is good, it means he still retains some form of consciousness.

“Get another towel, make it damp, put some soap on it and clean around the wound, not inside, but around.” Hanji instructs, Levi is in the bathroom before they’re even done talking. When he comes back he can’t help but notice just how pale Eren is. Especially considered he’s usually slightly tanned. And now he just looks _white_. Levi tries his hardest not to look at Eren’s face, at the pale lips turning slightly blue, at the eyes closed and still, the mask of porcelain that covers something so expressive and beautiful. Instead he just focuses on the task he’s been set to, and if there’s anything Levi’s good at, it’s cleaning.

When Hanji turns back around, a needle and thread in their hand, the area around the wound it devoid of blood, and Levi keeps cleaning it away whenever the wound leaks.

“Good, now move.” Hanji instructs, Levi shuffles away, and he risks looking at the face. Still a neutral venetian mask, white, blank, eerily still. Levi brushes a stray strand of Eren’s hair from his eyes, and he feels his heart drop at how cold Eren’s skin feels. Like ice to the touch. Hanji’s working quickly, and they’ve already moved on from stitures to bandaging over the wound. When they’re done they lean back, wiping sweat from their forehead. But Eren still looks pale.

“So? Is he going to be okay?” Levi’s voice is cracked and raw, and he didn’t pay attention to how exhausted he feels. His hands are shaking and his eyes are red from crying.

“He lost a lot of blood,” Hanji informs, standing, “But that’s all we can do for now.” They can see Levi’s worried look, “He _should_ survive, Levi… But…” They glance towards Eren, his chest is moving ever so slightly. “Well, you just can’t be fully sure with this.” Hanji frowns, they’re own face is a mirror of worry. “I’ll stay and watch over things but… if there’s anything you want to say…” They look towards the door, “Well, I’ll just go and get a few things from my car.”

Levi doesn’t even notice when they’re gone. All he hears is the door close. Trembling, he kneels down by Eren, and he grabs onto his hand. What does he say? Can Eren even hear him? He has no idea, but the thought that Eren could seems fantastical, something made-up. Even so…

“I…” Levi begins, but how does he continue? He has no idea. “I have no idea what to tell you, Eren.” He whispers quietly, the hand he holds is cold… and he hates the cold. “I don’t want you to die…” He leans his cheek against the couch, nearby Eren’s head. He stares at his eyelids, closed, still. “You know, Eren, I think I fell in love with your eyes first.” And suddenly Levi can’t help but chuckle to himself, “Sounds vain, doesn’t it? But I don’t think it is…” He’s rambling, he has no idea what he’s saying because he’s rambling, “Because you express so much through your eyes, and I don’t think you even fucking realize it. But… I can see you, who you are, through your eyes and… and that’s why I love them.” Levi gives Eren’s hand a squeeze, holding it tightly, “That’s why I…” It’s too early to say love, it’s much too early to say love, because love is something that starts small, so small that neither person will realize that they’re in love, and grow rapidly. “That’s why I like you.” He leans his forehead against Eren’s cold, cold forehead. “So please… don’t die.” How stupid, asking a corpse not to die. But he can’t think like that, Hanji said there’s a chance he’ll survive. And Levi has to cling to that, because if nothing else… there’s a chance. And he’s not going to give up until the body’s in the ground.

And he really, _really_ doesn’t want it to come to that.

When Hanji walks in again, Levi’s still sitting there, eyes closed. Waiting for Eren to wake up. Hanji lays a hand against Levi’s shoulder, but he doesn’t move.

“You should get changed, shower.” Hanji instructs, “Go to bed, Levi… I’m here.” But Levi still doesn’t move, Hanji sighs. He’s even more stubborn than they are. So Hanji takes a seat across from Levi, they’re not getting anywhere with him. “What are you going to do if he wakes up…?” Hanji reconsiders their words, “Sorry, when he wakes up.”

“What is there to do?” Levi asks, “We’ll get back his friends, take down Reiss, and he’ll probably leave with them.”

“And that’s it? You’ll never tell him?” Hanji asks, and they can’t help but feel angry. It’s not like Levi to give up, but it’s _exactly_ like Levi to hide what he wants to say.

“Tell him what? That another man has fallen head over heels for him?” Levi chuckles dryly, “Like hell he’d like that.”

“Oh really?” Hanji challenges, “He didn’t seem to mind flirting with you at the party, seemed to enjoy it himself, you know!” Hanji points out, they narrow their eyes, “And you know it too, so why won’t you tell them?” They look over at Eren’s unmoving form, “And if you say it’s because things like this happen to people around you then you better stop before you push it.”

“Well, it’s true, isn’t it?” Levi responds, he lifts his head, opening his eyes slightly, “First Isabel and Farlan, and now Eren…”

“We’ve learned, Levi, _you’ve_ learned. And besides, after Reiss is dead, there’s not going to be anything else like… what happened.” Hanji points out.

“Oh,” Levi hisses bitterly, “There’ll always be things like Farlan and Isabel.” He tells her, “Long as Erwin’s top dog people will want to take down an egg like him. And that means lots of foul play, and lots of johnson brother’s and _lots_ of fucking shells spread all over the goddamn place.” his words drip with sour venom.

“And what if nothing happens?” Hanji asks, “What if you never tell him, and afterward nobody challenges Erwin, and we’re all able to drop this damn thing?”

“I highly doubt that’ll happen-”

“You never know.” Hanji insists, they sigh, their shoulders drooping as the tension rolls out of their body, “Look, all I’m saying is you shouldn’t be wondering ‘what if’. And I know you will, Levi, and you know it too. You’re still just willing to put yourself in that position to prevent something that probably won’t even happen in the future.” Hanji points out, they lean back against the chair. Levi’s silent.

“I should shower.” He says, standing, his back to Hanji.

“Yes, you should, you smell terrible.” Hanji attempts to crack a joke, they smile, but Levi’s still staring at Eren. Eventually he turns and walks into the bathroom, the door closing behind him. Hanji inhales, looking towards Eren, “Well, I hope you heard that,” They exhale, “Would save me a whole lotta trouble later on, you know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this, I loved writing it as the 1920s are one of my favorite times. And... admittedly I loved writing the action scenes because I never get to write action anymore and something about coregraphing fights in your head is just _a lot_ of fun!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> PS. Tomorrow will be updated late, but the extra-long part will hopefully make up for it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the last chapter is here! Wow, months of writing, five days of updates, feels... strange to be done with this project. Well, here's to Feel Like Dancing! All inspired by me accidentally stumbling upon Bad Boy Good Man by Tape Five on youtube and becoming obsessed with the 20s.
> 
> Thank you so so so much for reading, you've all been amazing, wonderful, fantastic readers and I hope you all enjoyed this. It was great talking with you all!
> 
> Gangster slang:  
> http://mollsanddolls.blogspot.com/2007/10/1920s-slang-dictionary.html
> 
> And I guess that this is the last updated that will be tagged - fic: feel like dancing
> 
> If y'all want to come and talk to me:  
> goldie-the-cat.tumblr.com

The first thing he notices when he wakes up, is that it _hurts_. It hurts so badly. It’s so painful that it clouds his vision and his mind is just stuck in a dull buzz. He groans in pain and his eyes snap open but everything is just hazy and he can’t register anything but pain.

“Huh…?” He hears rustling, and then, “Eren!” Eren tries to sit up, but the pain is just too much, and he falls back, gasping and clutching his stomach. It’s practically on fire, and all he feels in just this horrible, needle like pain. He’s sweating and his stomach is on fire, he can feel it on his side, that’s where it hurts the most. He feels his hair brushed off of his face and for a second he sees worried grey eyes but he squishes his eyes again and cries out in agony because fuck it hurts so badly. “Hanji what’s happening?” He knows that voice, but he can’t register anything.

“He’s in pain, where’s the hydrocodone?” He knows that voice, too. But, just like with the first one, he can’t quite tell who it is.

“That shit? Hanji, you know how addictive that drug is…” Levi mutters.

“Yeah, well, it’s a painkiller, and one will relieve the pain. Just… hide it from him afterwards or something…” Hanji insists. It doesn’t take much more than that to convince Levi when Eren’s literally writhing in pain in front of him. He runs to the bedroom, coming out with the small tube of hydrocodone that Hanji had given them. He pours a single pill into the palm of his hand. Hanji’s already returned to the side of the couch with a glass of water.

“Eren, listen to me,” Levi’s voice is hazy to Eren’s ears, but he strains to listen, his eyes fly open and he’s face to face with Levi, “You have to swallow this, okay? It’ll make the pain go away.” Eren manages to nod, but he’s not sure how much control he has over himself. “Okay… okay, open your mouth.” Eren feels like he’s struggling against himself, but he manages to open his mouth the tiniest bit, Levi puts one hand under Eren’s head and props him up. Eren groans, his hands tightening around his side. Levi places his hand to Eren’s mouth and Eren feels something small in his mouth. Levi takes the glass from Hanji and holds the edge to Eren’s lips. “Water will make it easier, come on.” He urges. Eren drinks from the cup, he can feel water drip past his chin but he swallow the pill and Levi hands the cup back to Hanji. Eren’s panting, gasping for breath, and Levi hates seeing him like this, in so much pain. Levi gently wipes the water from the corner of Eren’s lips and lays him back against the couch. “How long does it take to kick in?”

“About twenty minutes.” Hanji explains, they glance towards the door, “I should head home, but be sure to keep changing the dressing on the wound and cleaning the area around it.” Levi nods as they speak, mentally jotting down each instruction, “Be sure that when he showers, he doesn’t get the wound too wet, and pat it dry afterwards, don’t rub.” Hanji glances towards Eren, he’s calmed down a bit, but his eyes are still closed and one hand is on his forehead, face scrunched up in pain. “Call me again if anything else happens.”

“Will do,” Levi agrees, “Oh and Hanji?” He stops them just as their hand lays on the door, “When will we kill Reiss?” He asks darkly, there are rings under his eyes and his hair is bedraggled and Hanji can’t help but notice the ever so slightly manic look that they’ve seen so rarely in Levi’s eyes.

“Soon, Erwin said maybe tomorrow.” They report, Levi nods, and Hanji exits. Levi looks over at Eren a second time, he kneels down next to the couch, his knees have started to hurt from going over and checking over on Eren all night. The night had been very long, mostly spent fading in and out of sleep. Woken up by anxiety, and cradled back to sleep by exhaustion.

“Eren, can you hear me?” Levi asks, he earns a small nod back from Eren.

“It really hurts, Levi.” Eren mumbles quietly, his breathing is evening out though.

“I know,” Levi sighs, he can’t help but feel relief flood his chest, he smirks softly, “Remember how I said it hurt like hell to be filled with daylight?” He asked. Eren laughs, softly, weakly, but he laughs, and that’s good enough for Levi. “Welcome back to the land of the living, kid, glad to have you.”

“You said something to me,” Eren blurts, it’s a hazy memory, not fully clear, but he’s sure that Levi’d talked to him sometime last night. “You said something, were tellin’ me something, what was it?” The harder he tries the more it seems to hurt, but the pain and his mind are both fading away into a dull buzz from the hydrocodone, “I… can’t remember.”

Levi’s surprised, damn surprised, that Eren heard him. And very, very thankful that he doesn’t remember what Levi said. But still, what Hanji said… It sticks with him, and for a split second he has doubt. But he knows exactly what’ll happen if he tells Eren about his feelings. So he lies, “... Nothing, you must have been imagining things. Get some rest, the meds’ll kick in soon.” He waits, watching as Eren’s face slowly relaxes, and his breathing steadies out. Levi sighs, he stands, and hesitates.

Did he do the right thing, is he just a made man acting like a fool over some flaming youth? Levi doesn’t know, but he does know that he needs coffee before he flops. And maybe over a good cup he can start to figure out just how exactly he’s going to handle this… infatuation. Cause he sure as hell ain’t gonna sing, no matter how much Hanji encourages him too…

The second time Eren wakes up, the pain’s dulled and only a slight botherence when he sits up. Eren looks around, he rubs his jaw and hisses in a breath to find that his jaw’s rather tender. He doesn’t see Levi anywhere, so he lopes over to the bathroom to check on his reflection. And, hoo boy, does he look worse for wear.

There’s a bruise that’s starting to take up the right half of his face, he’s got one hell of a gunshot wound on his lower abdomen. Least it’s wrapped up. Eren hopes he didn’t go off the track, he’s done that before and he doesn’t fancy doing it again. Either way, at least it wasn’t a harlem sunset like Djel got.

Now that that’s said and done, where’s Levi? He’d said that he didn’t say anything to Eren, but Eren _definitely_ remembers him saying something about…

His eyes?

Why his eyes?

Eren stares in the mirror, did he get a black eye or something? No, he wasn’t punched in the eye, he was hit in the jaw. So what did Levi say about his eyes? Eren limps back to the main room, grimacing. What did Levi say?

Sadly, Eren doesn’t have the time to know, because that’s when the dizziness hits. He staggers forward, catching himself on the edge of the chair. Eren leans against the back of the chair, the entire room seems to be spinning. He squeezes his eyes shut, this must be a side effect from the hydrocodone.

“Eren?” When his eyes snap open, he sees Levi standing in the doorway, eyes wide. “Shit, you okay?” He’s at his side in a millisecond.

“Yeah…” Eren shakes his head, the dizziness fading slowly, “Yeah, must be that drug…”

Levi places a hand on his back, “Crap, you worried me there.” He smirks, “I can’t leave you alone for a fuckin’ minute without something going wrong, huh?”

Eren shrugs, “Well, you know me, trouble’s my moll.” He jokes.

“You don’t fucking say.” Levi stands straighter, he places a bag down on the table. “I got you some more clothes, since your old ones are dirty as fuck. You know you’re costing me a helluva lotta C’s, brat.” He informs, Eren sighs, he stands straighter, flashing Levi a guilty look.

“Sorry, I’ll pay you back once this is all over.” He looks so earnest, so sincere about that. Levi scratches the back of his neck, he doesn’t want to have Eren do that. More than just his infatuation with him, he knows that if he really wants to keep this to himself, he’s gotta cut all ties with Eren after this. Otherwise, he’ll keep seeing those damned blue-green eyes, and he already doesn’t know how long he can hold up his resolve.

“Don’t.” Levi looks out the window, anywhere but those guilty eyes, “Don’t bother with that shit, you’re helping us take down Reiss. That’s your payment, that’s our deal.” Eren still can’t shake the guilty feeling, Levi’s doing so much for him, and how does he repay him? Bleeding all over his couch, that’s how.

Also, he can’t deny that it would be nice to see Levi after all of this is over. Even just to repay him, he doesn’t really want this to be the last time he talks with Levi. He can’t quite say why, but he really likes Levi. Even if he can’t put a name to the feeling, Eren likes it. He doesn’t know what it is but it makes him feel warm and happy and… he doesn’t want it to go away.

“Hey, Levi, what’s gonna happen when all this is over?” Eren needs to know. He doesn’t know why he needs to know, but he needs to know.

“Well, you’ll probably meet back up with your friends, Mikasa and Armin, and do whatever the three of you decide to do…” Levi explains, and he briefly wonders if they’ll even stay in the city that scorned them. They probably won’t… But Levi doesn’t really want to think that way. “And I’ll do whatever Erwin assigns me to do next.” He doesn’t know why he adds on the last part, not like Eren even really wanted to know what he was going to do anyway. But he does, and now it’s out there.

“I see…” Eren murmurs. So he’s probably not going to see Levi again, after all of this. The thought saddens him, and it really shouldn’t but it does. Absentmindedly he lays a hand against his wound, is he even going to survive all this? He already almost died, he might not see anyone after this, and the fact that that’s a very real possibility frightens him.

One of the first things Levi noticed when he met Eren was how damn expressive he was. Now more than ever, he can see fear and guilt and… sadness? And it makes Levi feel terrible as well because he’s seen Eren happy and bursting with energy, so full of life, so ecstatic about everything, and Levi wants him to feel like that, not like this.

“You know, Levi, I know you were lying to me when you said you didn’t say anythin’.” Eren pipes up and the statement catches Levi off guard. “I know you said something.. something about my eyes but I can’t remember what.” Eren looks troubled, his eyebrows are crinkled together and his face is scrunched up like he’s in deep focus. And of course it couldn’t be so easy that Eren would just forget that Levi said anything, it’s never just that easy for him. Even when he’s trying to do the right thing.

“Yeah, well, don’t put too much though into it,” Levi diverts the conversation, “Are you gonna be on the nut once we get your friends back?” It’s something that’s bothered him since last night, when his mind was racing at three am. He doesn’t want Eren to be carrying some sort of bindle, sleeping on trains with a chance of being redlighted, no money means no food. No food means you don’t live long.

Eren hadn’t really thought about that either, “Aw, fuck, guess we are… Well, I mean. We’ll get jobs. Armin’s smart and I can do physical labor. Mikasa can probably get a job somewhere too…” He trails off, he hadn’t thought past Reiss. All he knew was that he’d be free, they’d all be free. But freedom costs dough. Lots, and lots of dough.

“I can give you some, just enough to get you started.” Levi’s been saving up, he’s no rich as fuck high pillow like Erwin, but he’s got fins to spare. And he’s not about to let Eren go from one hell to another.

“No,” Eren insists, “I’ve relied on you enough already and I’m not about to take a loan from you, Levi.”

“I’m no loanshark, Eren,” Levi rolls his eyes, “It’s not a loan, it’s a gift.”

“No,”

“Don’t be a boob, brat. You need money.”

“Not from you!”

“And why not?” Levi’s getting exasperated, and Eren’s getting sour. Why not? Because he doesn’t want to inconvenience Levi anymore than he already has. Because he honestly doesn’t want to rely on anyone. And, most of all, because he’s no pity-party. He can make it on his own.

“Just no,” Eren stays ever so eloquently stubborn. Levi frowns,

“You’re a fucking palooka.” He chides, crossing his arms.

“So I’m told,” Eren grins. And Levi can see he’s not getting through his thick skull. Even if he knows that this is for the worst. Maybe he’ll have a chat with Erwin later, see if he can slip one of Eren’s friends a couple of C’s to get them on their feet. It’d be a waste to save ‘em just to have them rot on the streets.

“I got word from Erwin while you were out by the way,” Levi informs him so casually, but Eren perks up immediately. “We’re going to head out tomorrow, there’s a couple people being sent out tonight to clip a few of those higher-ups you told us about. That way they’ll already be zootzed and the whole thing will go a helluva lot smoother.” Eren nods, listening intently. He’s so close, he can’t wait to see Armin and Mikasa again.

“So… I guess tonight's the last night you’ll be bothered by me, then?” He plays it off like a joke, but the truth in the statement makes Eren sad. Which is weird as this whole ordeal has been. He’s only known Levi for a few days, but he’s done more for Eren than anyone.

“Guess so, what’ll you do without me?” And there’s truth to the statement, Levi’s one of the first people that Eren’s actually met and got along with. All of Erwin’s crew seem pretty nice, in fact, but there’s something else about Levi… And he doesn’t know why, but Levi’s got _it_. Even if it’s not that specific kind of ‘it’, he’s got something that Eren can’t exactly bear to part with. Or maybe it really is… _it_.

“Honestly, I have no idea.” Eren replies, but he’s not joking, and there’s no tone of mirth in his voice. That surprises Levi. Could Eren really…? “You know, Levi, there’s something special about you,” No, it’s simply impossible, Levi refuses to believe that… “And I’m not someone who skates around but…” Eren bites his lip, he really shouldn’t continue that sentence.

“Well, get the fuck on with it,” Levi rolls his eyes, his tone is drenched in sarcasm, “Cash or check?” He tries to present it as a joke, because he knows there’s no way in hell that Eren could really feel that way about him.

“Uh…” But Eren turns red, and Levi feels like a fucking mug because, holy _shit_ , was Hanji right? “Cash?” Eren asks, his entire face is red and he’s completely embarrassed. Levi sucks in a breath, because he swore he knows how this’ll end but… 

“Fuck you, brat…” He hisses out the words through his teeth, and Eren’s eyes widen like he’s done something wrong. But Levi slips a hand around the back of his neck and, fuck his height, has to lean onto his toes to kiss Eren.

And then Eren’s kissing Levi back, his hands fumble for a second, because he’s never done something like this, and he’s not quite sure what to do. But he remembers dancing with Levi, and slips his hands around Levi’s waist, as if they were dancing. Levi wraps both hands around Eren’s neck and pushes their lips together. He slides his hands from his neck to his jawline, cradling Eren’s sore jaw gently in the palm of his hand. When they separate both are flushed and panting but it doesn’t stop them from kissing again, deeper this time. Eren lifting Levi up slightly to get at his lips better. His hands sliding towards the hem of Levi’s shirt, and that’s when Levi pulls away, releasing Eren’s jaw to lay his hands on Eren’s.

“Sorry, but you’re still wounded, and I don’t think that something like _that_ will help your gunshot heal,” Levi smirks. Eren can’t help but feel disappointed. Levi rolls his eyes, “Relax, don’t look like I shot your goddamn dog, that’ll come later. Right now, let’s just take it easy, take it slow, okay?” He asks, and Levi’s not really sure there _is_ time to take it slow. After tomorrow, who knows what’ll happen? But now’s not tomorrow, and Levi intends to savor every minute he has with Eren.

“Okay,” Eren’s disappointment quickly turns into a contented smile, “Long as I’m with you, that sounds just fine.” And fuck this kid’s sentimentality, because Levi doesn’t know how much more he can take. But if it’s sentimentality, and disgustingly sweet things the kid wants, then so be it, that’s what the kid’ll get.

Levi squeezes Eren’s hands, he pulls away for a second, but keeps their fingers laced together, “Okay, if it’s romantic you want, Jaeger, I can do that.” He guides Eren over to the bedroom, which for a second highly confuses Eren. But Levi just offers him a soft smile, “We’re not doing anything, just relax.” He lets go of Eren’s hand and moves over to a radio that rests on the dresser. He flicks on the radio, static fills the room while Levi fiddles with the dial until [smooth jazz ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EtfXnwi_Njo) flows through the room and fills the tiny area. Levi nods, appeased, he glances back to see Eren still standing, shuffling his feet in the door. “What’re you doing? Lay down, go ahead.”

Eren, cautiously, as if scared he’ll dirty the sheets, lays back on the bed. Levi lays next to him. “Levi what’re we-” He’s about to ask when Levi grabs onto his chest and hugs him close.

“It’s called cuddling brat, it’s what people do.” Levi traces the sides of Eren’s chest with his eyes. His skin is warm, so warm, under his fingertips, and that makes him ecstatic after the cold he’d felt just last night. Levi buries his head into Eren’s chest. Eren lays there awkwardly for a moment, before he wraps his arms around Levi, and finds that he loves the way Levi fits in his arms.

“Hey, Levi…” Eren mumbles, his one hand moves absent mindedly to play with the collar of Levi’s shirt. “What did you say about my eyes before?” Levi’s response is muffled when he doesn’t lift his head. “I can’t hear you,” Eren frowns, Levi lifts his head, resting his chin on Eren’s chest.

“I’d said that I fell for your eyes first. Because you’re always so expressive with them and… I can tell everything you’re thinking through them.” He admits, and he’s not about to admit that his cheeks are burning as he repeats the words that were easy to say when he thought Eren couldn't hear him. He’s also going to pretend that Eren can’t feel his heart beating rapidly, even though they’re chest to chest.

“I… I…” Eren’s face goes red, then he breaks out laughing.

“The fuck you laughing about?” Levi feels his neck heat up. Eren squeezes him closer, he leans forward and lands a kiss on Levi’s forehead.

“Nothing, just,” Eren grins, his words are slightly blurred together because his lips are still against Levi’s forehead. “This is the happiest I’ve ever been.”

Levi sighs, he moves his head into the crook of Eren’s neck, leaning into the space and revelling in the fact that he can fit perfectly there, “Ditto, kid…” He smiles, and closes his eyes happily.

When Eren wakes up, it’s rather rudely awoken by the ringing of the phone, and then the first thing he notices is the absence of Levi from his side. He sits up, and glances towards the window, it’s dark outside. He must have dozed off, comforted by the warmth and presence of Levi. He slides his legs over the side of the bed and sneaks over to the doorway. Levi is standing, a sweater pulled over his shirt in the nightly chill, phone held up to his ear. He doesn’t look happy at all, his face is contorted in a controlled rage.

“You better not be fucking with me Erwin…” He growls into the other end of the phone. What’s up with Erwin? Levi’s face pales, his mouth goes agape as he adopts a look of horror. “Wh… what?” He swallows, Eren watches his adam’s apple bob, what’s got Levi so worried. “Who… who else?” He asks, a hand lays against the side of the table as he leans heavily. He turns his head slightly and catches eyes with Eren. Levi frowns, “When?” He asks, after a short reply from the other side, Levi ends the conversation with a short reply, “I’ll be there.” He lays the phone down, keeping eye contact with Eren.

“Was that…?” Eren’s scared to finish the sentence, mainly because right then, Levi looked so weary, so… terrified and tired all at once. And that worries Eren.

“Come here,” Levi nods to the couch, Eren follows him, the blood from before has been cleaned up, and he supposes Levi’s to thank for that. He sits next to Levi, who leans over onto his knees. Eren doesn’t know what’s going on, but he knows that something is troubling Levi, so he places a hand on his back. “You remember Nanaba and Mike, right?” Levi asks.

“Yeah, why?” Eren raises an eyebrow, what do they have to with this? They seemed like nice enough people when he met them at the party.

“They’re dead.” Levi deadpans, Eren’s hand stiffens. Dead? How? Why? “Reiss got wind of our plan, it was a setup, both of the groups they led out, both are dead.” Levi scoffs, he face contorting into a scowl, “Erwin wants us to head out tonight, get Reiss before he can take anymore action.”

“When?”

“Now.”

“Well, I’m coming.” At this declaration, Levi sits straighter,

“Eren, you’re injured.”

“I’m _going_ with you, Levi!” He insists.

“No, you’re staying here and staying safe.” Levi’s just as stubborn as he is. “And before you say anything, just think about it, you’re hurt, you’ll only be a liability.”

“I’m good with a gun.”

“That doesn’t-”

“I can keep cover! I’m not letting you go in there alone!” Eren’s persistent, and damn protective.

“You don’t know what these people fucking do!” Levi hisses, “You may know who they are, but you’ve never seen them like I have.” He sighs, Levi scoots away from Eren, he reaches into his pocket, and from it he produces a small vial filled with liquid. “Do you know what this, Eren?”

Of course he does, it was what Rod Reiss said they’d be drinking if Levi lived. It’s what he’s heard Kenny used to weed out people who were rats or when he needed someone killed quickly and cleanly. It was Nevada Gas, cyanide. A deadly poison.

“Why do you have that?” Eren whispers out the words.

“Because, several years ago, I saw what Reiss does with people who he gets his hands on.” Levi holds the vial so carefully, so delicately, like a flower. “There were three of us, their names were Isabel, Farlan, and myself. It was a simple job, we didn’t even know Reiss was connected. But the guy we were supposed to clip hired Reiss for protection. We were captured, and I escaped… but not before they were killed. Dismembered, right in front of me. Sometimes I think Reiss wanted me to leave alive, to pass on the message of what he could do…” Levi doesn’t mention that Isabel was his little sister, he doesn’t say that Farlan was his best friend, he can already see the look of horror on Eren’s face, and he doesn’t want to add pity to the mix. “But the message has been sent, and I’d rather die by my own hand than by that maniacs.” He grimaces, it’s not a pretty plan, but it’s the only backup he has. Levi closes his fingers around the vial, and Eren watches his hand as he places it back in his pocket. “ _That’s_ why I don’t want you going. I can’t let that happen to you too.” He’s ready to plead, to lock Eren in the bedroom if need be.

But Eren’s face steels, “I’m still going with you, Levi. Whether you want me to or not, I can be an asset, I know the way through the base, how to get to his room. I know things that you need to know.” Levi sighs, the kid’s right, he’s got a serious point there. Eren grabs Levi’s hands, lifting them up in his, “But you _have_ to promise me, don’t use the nevada gas, not if there’s a chance you might get out of there alive. Even the smallest chance, you have to promise. And in return, I swear I’ll do my best not to die either.”

Levi hates to let him come, but he knows he needs Eren’s info if he wants even a chance of getting out of this alive. “Fine, but you’d better not fucking die.”

Eren grins, “It’s a deal.”

It takes them only a few minutes to get ready, Eren slipping on the clothes Levi bought him and Levi putting on his flogger and grabbing two shivs and a gat for each of them. He can feel the cyanide heavy in his pocket, but he remembers his promise, and he’s not about to break it.

When the car pulls up in front of the docks, in the New York Bay, Levi can see Erwin’s blonde head of hair hiding around the corner. Eren gets out first, but Levi grabs his arm.

“What is-” Eren’s cut off when Levi’s lips connect with his. Levi’s not sure what to follow that up with. For good luck, or one last time or just…

Nothing, Levi doesn’t really have to say anything, and neither does Eren. Levi traces the bruise on his jaw, his fingers lingering for a second before they split. And they head over to where Erwin stands. Next to him are Hanji, Petra, and a couple of others who Eren doesn’t know.

“Levi, Eren,” Petra gives them a kind smile.

“Hey, kiddo!” Hanji grins at Eren, “How’s your first ever gunshot wound faring? Neat-lookin’ ain’t it?”

Eren doesn’t get the chance to reply, Erwin silences them all with a steady, blue-eyed gaze, “Eren, it looks like Armin and Mikasa have been moved here as well. Reiss knows we’re coming, and he knows you sold him out.” Eren nods solemnly, after he heard that Nanaba and Mike had been killed, he suspected this much. “We need a layout, where are we heading?”

“Knowing Reiss, if he’s expecting you, he’ll be in his meeting room, or his bedroom. One’s on the first floor, the other is one floor up.” Eren describes the two rooms in detail, and how to get to each one. All grins are gone from the group, and a sense of sobriety settles over them all.

“Okay, we’ll split into two groups. Hanji, Olou, and Gunter are with me. Petra, Eld, Levi and Eren will head up to the second floor. If you get to your target point and he’s not there, head immediately to regroup by the entrance, if the other’s aren’t there, go and help, they made need backup.” Erwin details out the rest of the plans, once he’s done he glances around. “Everybody ready?” He leans forward and checks the surrounding area, nothing stirs in the darkness of the night. He signals to move forward. Levi and Eren’s group split to the left, Levi watches as Hanji, Erwin, Olou and Gunter head around to the back, a more direct route to Reiss’s meeting room. They’re taking the more direct route, and walking in through the front door…

Or rather side window. Petra shimmies the hinge of the sill before it raises, Eld slides in first, Eren pulls himself up after, Petra goes in while Levi holds up the window, she then takes a hold, Levi has one foot on the sill when the lights flicker on, and the first gunshot grazes the side of Eld’s arm. Their guns are out quickly.

“There!” Petra shouts and points towards the doorway where two droppers stand. Eren steadies his gun, he shoots and skims the first one in the side. Petra fires a second shot, but the retaliated hits her in the thigh. Her leg buckles under her and she drops with an exclamation of pain.

“Petra!” Eren turns towards her, two more shots are fired from behind him, the droppers fall against the ground, pools of blood forming under their head, Levi drops down and puts his gun back in his belt. Petra hoists herself up and Eld grimaces.

“Don’t look back, whatever happens.” He scolds Eren, then turns to Petra, “Can you walk?” He asks, Petra gives a weak nod.

“Yeah…” She stands and winces, “Mostly.”

Levi turns to Eld and Eren, “You two, take it slower with her, I’ll go ahead. In fact, go and meet up with Erwin first, they may have already fucked up, too.”

“But Levi-”

“That’s an _order_.” Levi reiterates, Eren swallows his pride and nods. He knows that Levi will keep his promise, and Levi knows what he’s doing, or so Eren hopes. Eren watches as Levi checks his gun’s cartridge, gives a nod to the others, and disappears around the corner. Eren turns to Petra and Eld, and goes to help Petra stand.

It’s a fairly straightforward affair. The stairs are to the left and then the room is the last door to the left of the hall. Levi pokes his head around the stairwell. There’s four gunmen and four doors. One per each. Levi has five bullets left, so he can’t afford to miss. And once he makes the first shot, it’ll all go to hell up here. Levi clicks off the safety of his gun and pokes his head around the corner once more. He aims at the person closest to him, steadying his breath he narrows his eyes down the line his bullet will take. He takes a breath and counts down as he exhales. Three. Two. One.

The gun goes off with a sound that’s amplified down the halls. The gunman falls to the floor, dead. The one behind him scrambles to load his shotgun while the other two shout out in surprise. Levi runs out from his hiding place. The second gunman lifts his bean-shooter but only in time to see the barrel of another gun at his forehead. It goes off and Levi’s already sprinting down the hallway to the next torpedo.

The third gunman takes a shot, grazing the side of Levi’s cheeks. Levi doesn’t stop moving despite the torture that comes from the cut, he’s used to it, he’s felt it before. Levi’s a few feet away, he can’t get close enough for a completely clean shot, but he takes the chance. Lady Luck takes mercy on him, and Levi blows another one down. But it’s when he tries to turn that he feels the bullet pierce his shoulder. Agony blooms on his right shoulder and his gun falters as he attempts to shoot the fourth gunman. The bullet flies crooked and hits the man in the leg. Levi staggers back as he clamps his left hand to the wound, blood spouts up between his fingers and Levi grimaces. He jogs to the fourth door, but while he’s reaching for the handle, a gun goes off from the wounded gunman. Levi spins around, he fires one more shot, sending the last dropper into the big sleep.

Only now Levi’s out of bullets. He clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth in annoyance. He tosses his used gun to the side and is about to check the dead man’s gun to see if it’s still loaded when he hears voices and commotion from downstairs. Other’s will be up here in just a minute, he’s got no time to waste. Levi shoves the door open with his good shoulder, and he enters to…

A blank room with two red plush chairs faces a teaset, steam coming out of the pot.

Levi ambles forward, glancing left and right carefully. Cautiously, he lifts the lid of the teapot, chamomile wafts throughout the room. Confusion clouds his face, why a tea set? Still…

Levi’s placing the lid back down when he hears a voice,

“Glad to see you could make it, Levi Ackerman.” Levi turns around, pulling out his shiv as he stares into the twitching eyes of Rod Reiss. “Although, I suppose I’d hoped Erwin would’ve been here as well.”

Below, Eren follows Levi’s orders, even if part of him is screaming to run up the stairs. But soon as he and Eld help Petra down the halls, he realizes he has no idea where the stairs are anymore, there’s gunshot sounds bouncing off each wall, and in the small, dark hallway it’s disorienting and hard to tell where he came from and where he’s going. But it doesn’t take long before they feel the brush of cool night air and Eren smells the salt of the bay. A large open room opens up to the three of them. Inside Erwin, Hange, and Gunter exchange fire with several of Reiss’s thugs and… Kenny Ackerman, who stands on the open window where the breeze comes from.

Erwin turns his head just in time to catch sight of Petra, Eld, and Eren. “Mikasa and Armin are being held somewhere in the loading bay. We can handle things here, go find them!”

Eld faces Eren, “Petra can’t go much more, can you handle this?”

Now is Eren’s chance to find them. The idea that Mikasa and Armin are so close, so within reach…

“Of course.” He answers, and turns on his feet before Eld can say anything else. Eren takes off running. Leaving the sound of gunshots behind him.

In the blank room with the teaset, Rod Reiss walks over to the chair furthest away, he takes a seat and gestures to the red velvet chair in front of him. “Well, take a seat?” Levi remains standing, and Rod Reiss frowns, extracting a tissue from his breast pocket, “Please, don’t be a bluenose, take a seat.” He dabs at his forehead and Levi, ever so cautiously, sits across from Reiss. Who gives him a slimy smile, “Much better, comfy, isn’t it?” He lifts the teapot delicately and pours two cups. “Chamomile, but it has the slightest hint of fruit, my favorite.” He lifts his steaming cup and sips at it, “Nuts, too. Almond, I think.”

“Cut the crap,” Levi snaps, “What the fuck do you want from me?”

“Tea, first.” Rod Reiss points to Levi’s cup, “We’re civil birds, Levi. Not like those trigger men outside.” Levi stares at the cup, Rod Reiss sighs, “You saw me drink it, are you really that paranoid?”

Carefully, Levi lifts the cup, he stares at the golden liquid for a second, taking a deep breath through his nose, and sips. Rod Reiss watches him with a level gaze, then sets his cup down on the table.

“You know, Levi, I’m a simple man. I want simple things. And among those simple things, I want Erwin taken down,” Rod Reiss folds his hands under his chin, “At first I thought the way to go about that would be to take you down. You, that strange ‘woman’ who you all refuse to call her like she is, and the rest of Erwin’s little posse.” He grins, slowly, “But now I realize that I need you alive, because I need you to kill Erwin for me.” Levi raises an eyebrow, he doesn’t say anything.

“I bet you’re wondering what you get in return, a fin, a couple of C’s, a grand?” Rod Reiss leans back, “I know you’ve a certain… affectation towards my little rat,” He spits out the words, coughs into his hand, and dabs at his forehead again, sweat making his head shine, “So I offer you this deal,” He coughs again, and shakes his head, before staring at Levi again, “In return with your co… co-op…” His voice breaks, “In return for your _cooperation_.” Rod Reiss tries again, taking a deep breath, “I can offer protection to your little…” Another cough, Levi raises his eyebrows, “Male moll. Excuse me, I think I’m ill…”

Levi stands, he lifts the cup of tea, and spits out the tea he’d been holding in his mouth into the cup. He takes a breath and sighs heavily, “Took you long enough, my lungs were starting to hurt goddamn it.” Rod Reiss’s eyes widen. Levi smirks, “Coming down with a cold, eh? Must be the almonds.” Levi fishes into his pockets, he pulls out a vial for Rod Reiss to see, only a small puddle of liquid rests in the corner, Levi sets the vial on the counter. He can see from the horror in Rod Reiss’s eyes that he knows what’s happening. “You know,” Levi drawls, “I always expected to use this in your presence,” His smirk falls as he stares at Reiss’s paling face, “Just not like this. Say hi to my family for me.” Levi stands straighter, turning his back on Rod Reiss. All he hears is the thud when Reiss hits the floor.

Now, it’s time to find that brat and make sure he knows that Levi’s kept his promise.

Said brat is currently running through the halls, trying each and every door he can. Swinging them open to try to find where Mikasa and Armin are being kept. He’s so close, and there’s no way in hell he’s going to fuck this up. Eren jiggles a door handle, it’s locked.

“Damn,” He hisses, Eren slams his fist against the door. “Hey? Anyone in there?” He shouts. He waits, hand on the door, but there’s no reply. He begins to walk down the corridor when he hears a reply,

“Hey! Who is it out there?” That voice, he knows that voice, it’s… is it Armin?

“Armin!” Eren yells, “Is that you? It’s me, Eren! Is Mikasa in there?” He asks.

“See!” The voice sounds triumphant, and excited, “I told you it sounded like him! I _said_ he was still alive! I knew it! I knew it! Eren! Eren, Mikasa and I are in here! She stole the keys from a guard but the door can only be unlocked from the other side!”

“Well, pass ‘em over here!” Eren can’t believe it, he actually found them.

“Okay!” There’s a second where Eren’s fidgets in nervousness, each second is precious, anyone could find him, good or bad, out here, exposed in the open. Then a small key is shoved from under the gap in the door. Eren stoops down and snatches it up,

“I’ve got-” He pauses when the sound of a gun goes off and a bullet whizzes past his head. Eren’s on his feet in a second, gun to gun with one of Kenny’s thugs.

“You’re gonna have ‘t give that back.” The man stretches out his words, but Eren just grins in response.

“Not on your _fucking_ life, pal!” He flips the gun in his hand and swings it, the barrel connects with the man’s skull and he goes staggering to the side. Eren levels the gun but the man draws a knife and slashes Eren’s hand, his gun falls to the floor. Eren takes a step back as the knife cuts through the air where his chest once was.

“Eren! Unlock the door! What’s going on?” He recognizes Mikasa voice. Are they hurt? What did these people do to them in the time they’ve been separated. The ideas that whirr through his head as he backpeddles from the man with the knife make rage boil in his veins. He can practically feel the blood rushing through his body, the tingling in his fingertips. Eren stops backing away, he holds up his arm until the man digs the knife into his forearm. The man grins but Eren planned this. He throws a punch to the man’s cheek, swinging his entire body forward until the man skids back on the concrete. Eren rips the knife from his arms, tearing flesh and splattering blood against the sidewall as he does. Eren jumps on the man, pinning him as he raises the knife. He brings the knife down but the man grabs onto Eren’s arms as the two get in a wrestling match of sorts. Eren’s arms strain with the effort to bring the knife down. But the man uses his focus and slithers his leg up to kick Eren in the chest. The knife skids off to the side as Eren collapses back. Sitting up, he sees the man scrambling for the knife. Eren is about to lunge at him when he remembers that Levi gave him his own knife. Eren stands, and readies his knife, holding it out in front of him. The man hoists himself up with a triumphant smile, one that soon falls into a grimace when he sees Eren’s retrieved his own weapon as well. Eren makes the first move, he goes for the man’s stomach, a large and relatively easy target. The man skirts to the side, bringing the knife down into Eren’s shoulder. Eren cries out in agony, rage blinds his vision.

“What’s happening?” Mikasa’s voice, “Eren!” Armin’s terrified shout. Eren grips the shiv harder, his knuckles turning white. He’s about to go off the track, he knows that, and he revels in it. He’s gotta save Mikasa and Armin, and there’s no holding back for him. Eren can feel his pump working, his mouth is open as he breathes heavily. He swipes the knife, making a clean cut across the man’s leg the way a butcher cuts his meat. He straightens, the man wastes no time and digs the knife into Eren’s chest, but Eren’s moved to the side, and it misses his chest. Instead Eren sheathes the knife in the man’s neck. The man coughs onto Eren’s shoulder, blood. His grip on the knife still embedded in Eren releases, and he collapses onto the floor. Eren breathes heavily, he takes a step back and exhales. His hands are soaked with blood. His entire shirt is soaked with blood and by the pain in his side, he can tell that his bullet wound has reopened. Eren pulls the knife from his chest, wincing at the pain that explodes with it’s removal. Adrenaline fading he can feel his legs shaking as he limps over to the door. Eren fumbles with the key, once, twice, his hands shaking. But he relaxes when the lock clicks open. The door almost hits him when Mikasa swings it open. She and Armin look unhurt, that’s good.

“Holy _shit_...” Armin gasps when he sees Eren’s bloody and battered form.

“Eren, what the hell?” Mikasa grabs his shoulders, “I could have helped! I could have fought!” She insists.

“Oh, what? C’mon guys, it’s not that bad!” Eren grins, even though the pain itself makes his vision blurry, he can still stand upright, despite the minor swaying. Mikasa gives him a cold, hard stare, but she’s pushed to the side when Armin tackles Eren in a hug. Then it doesn’t take long for even Mikasa’s facade to fade and she joins in the group hug as well. Eren wraps his arms around his friends, his family, and hides his grin in their shoulders.

He did it. They’re free. And they’re _together_ , and it feels _great_.

Now all that this needs to be perfect is to rejoin, and see that Levi’s okay too.

“Come on, we should get back to the others.” Eren takes a step back, he careens to the side a bit, but steadies himself.

“The others?” Armin asks.

“Erwin Smith, and… well, a few people I really want you guys to meet.” Eren gives them a mischievous smile. “They should be right down this hallway… er…” He looks left and right, where did he come from, “One of these hallways…”

“It’s okay,” Mikasa interrupts his confusion, “I watched how the guard brought us in here. I know how to get out.” She nods to Armin.

“Lead the way,” Eren gestures his hand.

Hanji is already patching up everyone’s injuries outside. Levi is the first one out, he scans the crowd for Eren, but he doesn’t see him. His heart drops, but maybe Erwin knows where he is.

“Erwin!” Levi calls, Erwin has a black eye and his arms is bleeding badly, “Well, you look fantastic.”

“Kenny escaped.” Erwin mutters solemnly, “Saw he was beat and drifted.”

“You gonna gun after him?” Levi asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Hire some torpedoes, I’m done for now.” Erwin sighs, he glances toward Levi, “Reiss wasn’t there…”

“Reiss is dead.” The news surprises Erwin, Levi can tell by the widening of his eyes. “Always knew the Nevada gas’d come in handy.”

“You didn’t swallow any, did you?” Hanji’s at his side at the sound of a pin drop, or in this case, Nevada gas.

“Held it in my mouth, didn’t swallow any, held my breath.” Levi informs her, Hanji keeps a steady gaze, as if judging the truth in his statement. “Okay, but I’m going to give you some cyanokit just in case, I won’t administer it now, in case you’re okay but…”

“Fine, fine, whatever,” Levi sighs, “I didn’t fucking swallow any but I’ll humor your paranoia.”

“Thank you.”

“Where’s Eren?” He asks.

“I told him where to get his friends. But they haven’t returned.” Erwin informs Levi as Hanji leans down to inspect the bullet wound on his arm.

“By _himself_?” Levi asks, he looks back towards the building.

“Levi I’m sure he’s-”

“No, fuck that, I’m going back in myself to make sure.” If Eren’s dead then… then… Levi doesn’t know what he’ll do then. It’s the first time Levi’s ever really felt like he’s had someone who he can love, and not like how he loved Farlan and Isabel, they were family. But someone who he actually _loves_ and, fuck it all, yes, he did say love. He can’t lose him just like that. That’s _not_ going to happen.

Levi’s halfway to the door when three figures beat him too it, and one of them, thank fucking God, is a brat with familiar eyes. Bleeding heavily.

“Holy shit!” Levi runs up to Eren, “What the fuck did you do?”

“Levi!” Eren wraps his arms around him, ignoring his question completely. Levi sighs, he’ll take this as an answer, for now, anyway. Levi wraps his arms around Eren, hugging him close, with more strength than he would have thought he had after the long night.

“Who… is this, Eren?” A small blonde kid behind Eren asks. Eren pulls away from Levi, leaving a rather dirty spot of blood on Levi’s shirt. Levi minds, but only because he knows that’s Eren’s blood.

“This is Levi, he’s uh…” Eren glances towards Levi, “He’s special to me.” He says softly, grabbing Levi’s hands.

And Levi was not prepared for that, he can feel his cheeks heating up, Levi glances away. So this must be Armin and Mikasa. Levi lifts his eyes to see a tall dark haired woman next to who he assumes is Mikasa.

“Eren!” Hanji’s striding over to them briskly, “You’re wounded, come on, let’s get you patched up.” They grab onto his arm and start pulling him over towards their working space.

“Oh, right, yeah.” Eren lets himself be pulled by Hanji. He glances back at Levi, Mikasa, and Armin, who all watch him be pulled away.

Levi looks towards Eren’s friends, what does he say now? He’s not good with people, he’s not good with this kind of thing.

“Thank you,” It’s Mikasa who speaks. “I guess I owe you for reuniting us.” She shrugs, “But… I’ve yet to trust you.”

“Duly noted.” Levi gives her a nod in reply, she seems like a woman of few words. He thinks they’ll get along fine.

It’s dawn by the time they're done getting everyone patched up. Petra and the others leave almost immediately, to rest and recover. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin discuss what to do now. While Levi, Hanji, and Erwin confer to the side.

“So what now?” Hanji asks, “We just took down the biggest of the Big Shots! A made man! Haha! We’re unstoppable!” They pump a fist in the air, a grin spread wide over their face. Levi rolls his eyes in reponse.

“Don’t shit your pants over it, shitty glasses.” He remarks.

“Actually, Hanji,” Erwin has a soft smile, “I think it’s about time I pay out everyone, give ‘em their dues and end this gang.”

“What?” Levi and Hanji chorus.

“Well, if you two want to consider it then go ahead, but…” He leans back, sitting straight, “I’m moving to England. There’s business there, of the honest kind. And now that I’ve gotten Reiss… there’s not much else for me to do except be targeted by lesser gangs. Best for me to skip town before a big shot or the fuzz get me.” He looks at the two of them, “Not to say I’m going to leave without giving you your dues…”

“Wow, Erwin…” Hanji mutters, they sigh, leaning back on their palms. “Well, I guess it’s time for me to start working independently, eh? Might move out as well… always wanted to see what’s goin’ on in the west.” They grin absentmindedly. Erwin turns towards Levi.

“And you? What’ll you do?” He asks. Levi sighs,

“Well… I guess I’m free to do as I want, then…” He frowns, then glances over his shoulder to where Eren is grinning happily and chatting with Armin and Mikasa, Levi gives a soft smile, “Guess I’ll just follow the kid, if he wants me around, see where he wants to go.”

“I had a feeling.” Erwin nods. He turns his eyes over to where the other three stand, “Looks like they’re about to finish, you might want to head over there and see exactly where you’re heading.”

“Alright, guess I’m off then.” Levi stands with a heavy sigh, he looks over at his old friends, “Don’t be strangers, ya follow?”

“‘Course! You know I’d track ya down ‘fore I lose track of ya, Levi!” Hanji pipes up.

“That’s what I’m scared of.” Levi retorts, he turns towards Erwin, who nods.

“I’ll stay in touch.” Erwin agrees. “Now, get a move on. You don’t want to have him leave without you, do you?”

“Never.” Levi smiles, he gives his old friends a wave and turns. It feels oddly final, but he knows that it’s not the end of them. Just the end of a life that kept them on a tight leash, all of them. And boy does it feel good to shed it, even if it’s still with a little bittersweetness.

Eren turns and catches Levi walking over before he can even get all the way over there, “Levi!” Eren grins.

“Eren?” His attention is drawn back to Armin, “So, what do you say?”

Of course, his smile falls. He, Armin, and Mikasa had been talking about moving out west, going and finally seeing the coast there. Getting to see an actual ocean and not the bay they grew up around.

“I…” Of course he wants to be with his friends, he’s waited so long just to see them again. But Levi will surely be here with Erwin and the rest of the gang. And the thought of leaving Levi… “I need to talk with someone about it.” He answers.

“Levi?” Mikasa guesses, and from Eren’s expression she can tell she’s correct, “Go ahead, either way, we understand.” Eren’s surprised by her supportiveness. He nods, and turns to meet Levi.

“Hey,” He says, he noticed before the cut on Levi’s cheek, but now it’s slightly more apparent, bandaged and wrapped up. Of course it’s nothing compared to his cast-bound skin. Almost all of which Hanji had spent hours stitching.

“So…” Levi glances past Eren, “What are you going to do?”

Eren frowns, this question again. And he still doesn’t know the answer, “I don’t know… they want to go out west but…” He shuffles his feet, “Honestly I think I want to stay with you…” He mumbles it so quietly at first he’s not sure if Levi hears it. But he does, and Levi can’t hide his soft smile. Levi tilts up Eren’s head and stands up on his tiptoes to kiss Eren’s forehead.

“Let’s go out west, too, then.” He offers. Eren’s eyes widen,

“But Erwin-”

“Is headed to Britain, he’s disbanding the group. And my guess is we’ll get a hell of a lot of dough from this whole spiel.” Levi informs, Eren looks surprised, but Levi rolls his eyes, “It was going to happen sooner or later, but I can’t help but say he has impeccable timing. As always,” Levi grins, “So, let’s go out west.”

“You mean it?” Eren’s breathlessly excited, he can’t believe it. And he’s scared too, as if he’ll wake up and it’ll all have been a fake, and he’ll still be under Reiss’s thumb.

“I meant it,” Levi grabs onto Eren’s hand. He wants to tell him that he’ll go anywhere if it’s with him, he wants to tell him that he loves him and that he won’t ever leave him. But he can’t not yet, Levi may be brave but he doesn’t have the courage for that.

Instead Eren’s the one who kisses Levi, releasing his hand to cradle Levi’s head. Eren’s mouth tastes slightly of blood, but Levi doesn’t mind. He just holds tightly onto Eren.

One day he’ll tell him who Farlan and Isabel really were, one day he’ll tell Eren what he thinks of when he hears a sad song, one day he’ll tell him he loves him, one day he’ll tell everything to Eren. But they’ve got time for that. Lots and lots of time for that. Neither of them would have it any other way.

[Fin.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kDMFdY3ViV4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. Fin.
> 
> Like I said above thank you so much for reading this and going through this adventure with me. It's been amazing getting to talk with you all and go through this little adventure together. Thank you so so so much, and I hope you all have a lovely day, and many more to follow.
> 
> Goodbye. Goldie the cat - dusting out.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
